


Anima : Le souffle

by Fire_Hana



Series: Anima - Saga [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All countries are humans (Hetalia), Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Don't Have to Know Hetalia, Friendship, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, NaNoWriMo, OCs aren't main, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Pottertalia
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Hana/pseuds/Fire_Hana
Summary: Michelle a toujours... Non, elle n'a jamais été normale. Mais heureuse et aimée oui. Jusqu'au jour où elle apprend qu'elle est une sorcière et se retrouve plongée dans un monde dont elle ignore tout. Alors que la société magique renait de ses cendres, Michelle devra apprendre à dompter son don. Difficile lorsque la magie l'effraie autant qu'elle ne la fascine... Heureusement, Poudlard est là.
Relationships: Canada & Cuba (Hetalia), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Seychelles & Russia (Hetalia), Seychelles & Taiwan & Belgium (Hetalia)
Series: Anima - Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543330
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que j'écrirais sur Harry Potter. Je veux dire, j'adore l'univers et tout mais je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais eu vraiment beaucoup d'idées solides pour ce fandom.
> 
> Hetalia, c'est une autre histoire étant donné que ce qui est intéressant, ce sont les personnages. D'ailleurs, si vous ne connaissez pas cet univers, c'est peut-être pour le mieux: ce sera (peut-être) plus amusant de découvrir les différentes facettes de leurs personnalités au fur et à mesure. J'essaierai en tout cas de rendre honneur autant aux personnages que j'emprunte que l'univers qui me sert de décor. Evidemment, on retrouvera des personnages du Canon d'Harry Potter - pour ne citer qu'eux, Neville et McGonagall mais d'autres professeurs seront aussi présents.
> 
> C'est donc une fanfiction sans prétention que je vous présente ici. Une revisite de Poudlard après la seconde grande guerre sorcière et un peu avant l'arrivée des fils de Potter et de Malfoy - bien qu'il ne soit pas exclu qu'ils fassent un caméo. L'avenir nous le dira.
> 
> Il y aura quelques OCs, histoire de combler les trous liés à un manque de personnages, mais ils ne seront pas centraux.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

Camden est sans aucun doute l'un des quartiers le plus populaire de Londres. Jeune, dynamique, laid pour les touristes et coloré pour les optimistes, il séduit autant qu'il repousse. C'est aussi forcément un lieu de passage et, Michelle l'espère, de bienveillance. Entre jeunes, ils doivent bien pouvoir se serrer un peu les coudes !

Jeune, ça elle l'est. Ce n'est plus une petite fille mais elle est loin d'être encore une adulte. Le fait qu'elle porte toujours ses cheveux en couette, même basse, n'aide pas à la grandir - mais elle s'en fiche. À dix ans, on préfère jouer les Peter Pan que les Mr. Banks.

La métisse allume sa radio. Une musique populaire pop commence aussitôt à se jouer. Michelle a déjà tout préparé: son petit tapis de danse, sa gamelle pour que les passants la paie et elle a posé ses chaussures au même niveau que la radio, à côté de son sac à dos.  
Comme si elle l'avait répété maintes fois, la brune s'est mise à danser. En vérité, elle improvise toujours un peu, mélangeant ce que lui a appris sa mère, ses copines et ce que lui souffle son corps. Il est déjà arrivé que ces dernières se joignent à elles pour avoir un peu d'argent de poche mais cet exercice n'en demeure pas moins intimidant. On ne sait jamais vraiment sur qui l'on peut tomber. C'est effectivement déjà arrivé à la brune que des hommes malintentionnés l'accostent - heureusement pour elle, sa mère l'avait bien mise en garde contre ce genre d'individus. Ayant été danseuse avant elle, son parent lui avait donné toutes les astuces pour les éviter ou prendre la fuite quand le mal survient là. C'est peut-être aussi d'elle que la jeune fille tient son amour pour la danse.

Le début est toujours un peu difficile, un peu décourageant : les gens passent sans la voir, lorsqu'ils le font, la regardent plus ou moins longtemps mais les pièces ne viennent pas tout de suite. Michelle doit donc les encourager d'un petit sourire, leur montrer un peu d'intérêt. Pas de trop, sinon ça en devient gênant et provoque la fuite; mais assez pour qu'ils le remarquent. Le rire est sa meilleure arme.

Un couple lui sourit, à la fois charmé et amusé par son spectacle.

\- Elle est drôle quand même, susurre le garçon.

Sa compagne acquiesce. Elle lui donne une pièce et il s'avance pour lui déposer son salaire.

\- Merci m'sieur !

Le jeune homme la gratifie d'un « de rien » puis repart avec sa petite amie. Michelle ne regarde pas tout de suite son butin et continue un bon quart d'heure jusqu'à ce que la radio enchaîne sur une publicité. Là, elle s'assoit, ouvre la bouteille d'eau qu'elle s'est réservée dans son sac et compte les sous un peu distraitement.

« _1,73* livres… Je m'en sors plutôt bien aujourd'hui !_ »

Elle sourit.

Ce n'est pas vraiment pour elle qu'elle amasse cet argent. Non, l'argent de poche, ça ne l'intéresse pas. C'est pour sa maman.  
Ces derniers temps, sa mère a beaucoup de mal à joindre les deux bouts. Elles n'ont jamais vécu dans le luxe, mais la fermeture du restaurant où elle travaillait depuis bientôt plus de cinq ans ne leur facilite pas la tâche. En plus, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire sa chère maman. Si elle peut, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, alléger sa charge, Michelle n'en demande pas plus. Remarque, un cadeau pourrait aussi lui faire plaisir…

« _Non, ne sois pas trop gourmande Michelle._ »

Son sourire se fane un peu et serre sa récolte d'un poing. Elle aurait bien voulu lui faire un geste, marquer cette occasion spéciale. Mais on ne peut pas tout faire, au risque de tout perdre. La pré-adolescence sait qu'il s'agit d'un de ses plus gros défauts. Elle peut presque entendre la voix de son parent le lui intimer d'être plus raisonnable, comme elle le fait si bien.

Elle rebouche sa bouteille à moitié pleine, resserre les noeuds rouges qui maintiennent ses cheveux. Il est temps de rentrer.

* * *

Michelle tape le digicode et passe la lourde porte pour rentrer au domicile. Quatrième étage (sans ascenseur, une joie pour les courses), appartement tout au fond à gauche où un « treize » noir est affiché sur une porte vert d'eau. Son parent avait apparemment fait tout une histoire pour ne pas avoir ce numéro (qui porterait vraisemblablement malheur) mais sans succès. C'était ça ou rien et elles n'ont jamais trouver mieux. C'est un appartement petit mais bien entretenu, isolé parfaitement pour l'hiver et du bruit, avec un balcon menant sur le jardin commun. Ça reste donc un bel HLM, quoiqu'on en dise.

\- Coucou ! Je suis rentrée ! s'écrit la jeune fille en fermant la porte.

Sa mère ne lui répond pas, mais Michelle sait qu'elle est là au son du fer à repasser et du fond sonore qu'émet la télévision.

La brune entre dans la salle à manger (qui leur sert aussi de cuisine) et fait face à sa mère, le sourire aux lèvres.

Madame Laroche est une femme à la chevelure brune et frisée, aux origines africaines bien marquées. Elle approche lentement mais surement des quarante ans, mais on l'en lui donnerait moins. Elle a gardé une certaine jeunesse, surtout dans son regard. Sa silhouette est gracieuse et élancée, dernier souvenir de sa carrière de danseuse passée. Ses mains racontent une autre histoire, bien usées et rêches par les divers travaux manuels qu'elle a effectués durant sa vie.

\- Bonsoir mon cœur, sourit cette dernière avec tendresse. Comment s'est passé ta journée ?  
\- Plutôt bien, acquiesce son interlocutrice en s'installant dans le canapé, je me suis baladée sur Camden, c'est vraiment un coin sympa !

Puis, avec une mine un peu plus sérieuse, ajoute :

\- Et toi ? Comment ça s'est passé pour ton entretien ?

La femme soupire en même temps que son appareil à vapeur.

\- Affaire à suivre. J'espère qu'ils auront la décence de me répondre, même si c'est négatif.

Michelle hoche la tête, sérieuse. Elle pousse un léger soupire à son tour. Elle a toujours été d'une nature optimiste, voulant croire que les choses s'arrangent toujours. Mais leur statut stagne depuis bientôt trois mois.

«_ Pour vu que cette fois soit la bonne…_ »

Ses yeux noisettes s'obscurcissent un instant avant de se relever vers l'écran en face d'elle. Bon. Pour l'instant, ça ne sert à rien de se faire du mouron. Et puis, sa mère a déjà prévu de multiples plans B. Elles ne vont pas se laisser abattre pour si peu: elles sont des battantes, des vraies !

Ravivée par l'espoir, Michelle s'autorise un sourire fier à elle-même, avant de suivre le téléfilm en train d'être diffusé.

* * *

La mère et la fille préparent le diner ensemble. Michelle fait en effet de son mieux mais, la cuisine, ce n'est pas vraiment son truc. Ou bien ce n'est pas cuit, ou ça l'est trop.

\- Concentre-toi, ce n'est pourtant pas si dur. Il faut juste suivre la recette.  
\- Crois-moi, je la lis, cette recette ! s'exclame la jeune adolescente, C'est juste… Que… Je l'oublie…

Madame Laroche pousse un profond soupir, à la fois perplexe et amusée. Michelle bougonne alors qu'elle surveille le poisson blanc frémissant dans la poêle.

\- C'est pour ça que je te dis de te con-cen-trer. Lire c'est bien, comprendre c'est mieux, reprend posément la trentenaire en lui attrapant les épaules.  
\- Nya nya nya nyah !

Malgré cette réplique insolente, la femme sait que sa fille ne pense pas à mal. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue, chatouillant cette dernière alors qu'elle commence à se débattre et à crier des « maman ! » exaspérés.

Le duo finit par passer à table. Le plat est bon, grâce à Madame Laroche. Et puis, Michelle adore le poisson - et sa mère ne le sait que trop bien.  
Alors que Michelle débarrasse - sa mère étant parti descendre le linge à la machine à laver au sous-sol - la jeune fille remarque que le vase au centre de la table. Elles mangent sur le comptoir côté cuisine, rien d'étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué avant. Quoiqu'il en soit, le vase à imitation de porcelaine chinoise ne contient plus qu'un triste bouquet fané. Ce bouquet, c'est Michelle elle-même qui lui avait offert il y a quelques temps. Pour quelle occasion déjà…? Elle n'arrive pas à se souvenir.

La jeune fille s'approche et ceint une feuille de deux doigts. Il était si joli, ce bouquet…

« _C'est peut-être ça que je devrai lui offrir… Des fleurs…_ »

Elle se souvient enfin le pourquoi de ce cadeau: ce devait être pour la fête des mères.

« E_st-ce que j'ai assez…?_ » s'interroge la jeune brune « _Oui, surement… Mais un repas serait tout de même mieux… Même si ça reste du fast-food…_ »

Dans tous les cas, ce ne sont que des choses périssables. Avec si peu, que pourrait-elle bien lui offrir de toute façon ?

« _Si seulement ce bouquet n'avait pas fané… Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir en retrouver de si beau._ »

À regret, elle s'apprête à jeter le bouquet monochrome. Elle avance sa main vers les tiges -

\- Wow !

La jeune fille la recule aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés. De la feuille qu'elle a touché, les plantes semblent reprendre vie. D'abord, la feuille se déplisse, perd sa couleur terne pour un vert foncé qui se répand dans toute la plante jusqu'à la fleur. Comme en accéléré, un bourgeon pointe et chasse la fleur morte qui tombe sur la table, la remplaçant par une nouvelle aux couleurs du soleil. Les plantes adjacentes font de même et c'est un véritable feu d'artifice vert, jaune, rouge et rose qui éclate devant les yeux émerveillés et stupéfaite de Michelle.

Le phénomène finit par s'arrêter de lui-même à son apogée. Le bouquet est plus resplendissant que jamais. La seule trace des anciennes fleurs est l'amas brunâtre autour du vase.

Michelle en est bouche bée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! Elle regarde ses mains - toujours aussi ordinaires qu'à l'accoutumée - autour d'elle - personne. Un peu craintivement, la fille aux yeux noisettes se rapproche du vase, touche le bouquet. Rien ne se produit. Elle se pince la joue. À part un « aïe ! » aiguë, rien ne passe.

\- Oh Michelle ! Tu n'aurais pas dû !

L'interpelée se retourne vers sa mère. Un faux sourire se dessine sur son visage.

\- A-Ah - ça te plait ?  
\- Il est magnifique ! Bien sûr ! s'esclaffe cette dernière, Il est encore plus beau que celui d'avant… Mais tu es un peu en avance - presque d'une semaine, ahah !  
\- Je me suis fait prendre, je l'avoue, sourit maladroitement la plus jeune.

Malgré son malaise évident, sa mère ne relève rien - probablement qu'elle le met sur le compte que sa « surprise » soit ruinée.  
Celle-ci l'embrasse chaleureusement, visiblement aux anges.

\- Merci Michelle… Merci ma petite fille d'amour. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'avoir une meilleure fille que toi.

Ses mots sont doux. Si tendres. Touchée, Michelle consent à lui rendre une étreinte apaisée.

\- Merci à toi maman… Tu es la personne la plus inspirante que j'ai pu rencontrer.  
\- Téhéhé, allons arrête, tu vas finir par me faire rougir !

Elle l'embrasse encore une fois. Si la jeune fille profite de la chaleur de leur échange, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée inquiète…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * environs 2euros
> 
> Personnage du canon : Michelle Laroche (Seychelles)
> 
> OC : Madame Laroche


	2. MINI - Magie non-identifiée

C'est en catastrophe que Madame Laroche et sa fille sont rentrés précipitamment dans l'église. Les larmes coulent sur les joues de l'adulte mais la petite n'en est pas très loin non-plus.

Père Smith les approche, quelque peu alarmé par l'état des deux Anglaises. Heureusement pour elles, le Vendredi en ce début d'après-midi est désert.

\- Mon Père ! scande la plus âgée, Mon Père, il faut que vous aidiez ma fille !  
\- Allons, allons, lui répond celui-ci avec le plus d'assurance qu'il puisse proposer. Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Mon Père, sanglote la femme, ma fille a été ensorcelée ! Il faut que vous la libérez de ce sortilège au plus vite ! Ah ! je savais, je savais que cette terre était maudite ! Pourquoi ai-je été si stupide -

Elle continue ainsi à évoquer toutes ses erreurs de jeunesse passées qui ne regarde nullement l'homme de foi. Il tente alors d'y couper court :

\- Calmez-vous Madame, dites-moi simplement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il les invite à s'assoir sur un banc vide. Son expérience lui permet de garder la tête calme : des cas de possessions ou d'actes de magie noir, il en a déjà vu mais bien souvent ce n'est que trois fois rien. Et ici, il est certain qu'il ne s'agit de pas grand chose…

La femme est parti dans un sanglot interminable. La petite fille brune aux cheveux lisses - surement défrisé devine-t-il - semble un peu plus calme, mais pas moins agitée. Elle baisse honteusement la tête, ses lèvres tremblent légèrement sous le choc.

\- Dis-moi, petite, interpelle le vieil homme, que s'est-il passé ?

Père Smith espère avoir un peu plus de chance avec l'enfant. La mère est dans un tel état qu'il ne pourra rien en tirer pour le moment.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui.

\- En fait…

> _Michelle voulait profiter des derniers rayons d'août. Ses amies n'étaient pas encore rentrées de leurs vacances et sa mère partit faire les courses. C'est alors de soi que la pré-adolescente alla sur le rebord du balcon. C'était quelque chose de sot qu'elle faisait dès que sa mère avait le dos tourné, car elle savait qu'elle se ferait réprimandée (à raison) si elle se faisait prendre. Sa longue robe bleue la gêna un peu lorsqu'elle mis ses jambes de l'autre côté de la grille de protection, mais une fois bien installée elle ne regretta pas l'effort. Il y avait un peu de vent qui faisait virevolter son vêtement, lui arrachant un petit cri suivit d'un rire. Insouciamment; stupidement._
> 
> _Surtout au vu de ce qui allait suivre._
> 
> _\- MICHELLE !_
> 
> _Cette dernière sursauta au rugissement que poussa sa mère. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle rentre si tôt._
> 
> _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Descends de là tout de suite !_
> 
> _La pré-ado ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir agacé. Rho, c'est bon ! C'est sans danger ! Elle l'a déjà fait de nombreuses fois et elle n'est jamais tombée ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Pour autant, elle obéit à sa mère._
> 
> _Tout au moins, elle voulut._
> 
> _Au moment de faire l'enjambée pour passer la grille bleue marine, une rafale la déséquilibra._
> 
> _Elle chuta vers l'arrière, basculant dans le vide._
> 
> _\- MICHELLE ! hurla de nouveau sa mère cette fois-ci non de colère mais de terreur._
> 
> _La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de penser, de réfléchir à quoique ce soit. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur que, déjà, le monde flou autour d'elle commença à devenir plus net. Sa chute ralentit et elle parvint même à se stabiliser de manière verticale par rapport au sol._
> 
> _Sa robe agissait comme un parachute, gonflée et rigide - ce qui était techniquement impossible avec la souplesse du tissu. Elle eut cette scène d'Alice au Pays des Merveille qui lui vint en tête alors qu'elle continuait sa lente descente vers le sol. Michelle fut trop perturbée pour penser à quoique ce soit d'autre, son cœur battant dans ses tempes à une allure folle. Peut-être bien que, finalement, elle avait bien eu peur mais qu'elle avait été si sidérée qu'elle ne s'en était pas aperçue._
> 
> _Enfin, après une descente interminable, les chaussures de la jeune fille finirent par toucher le sol. Sa robe s'abaissa lentement jusqu'à reprendre sa forme initiale. La respiration encore courte, la brune leva les yeux vers le balcon du quatrième étage. Sa mère la fixait avec de grands yeux. Brusquement, elle rentra à l'intérieur. Michelle regarda ses mains, choquée, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids._
> 
> _\- Michelle ! Michelle, tout vas bien ?!_
> 
> _La jeune fille hocha la tête, tremblante. Son parent tâta ses jambes et ses bras pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien, avant de la prendre dans ses bras._
> 
> _\- Rentrons à la maison, allez… finit par dire sa mère une fois qu'elles se sentirent suffisamment apaisée._
> 
> _Un peu maladroitement, Michelle se redressa en s'appuyant sur son interlocutrice._
> 
> _\- Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas la première fois…_
> 
> _Alors qu'elles allaient passé la porte du jardin commun, Madame Laroche s'arrêta._
> 
> _\- Comment ça …?_
> 
> _La jeune brune lui avoua les véritables faits du bouquet. Le visage, jusque-là rassuré de l'adulte, se décomposa. Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche, la panique refaisant surface._
> 
> _\- On va à l'église. Tout de suite._

La petite se tait abruptement après avoir terminé son récit. Ses yeux se mettent à éviter le regard de l'homme, comme prise en faute. L'adulte a fini par se calmer, et dévisage religieusement le prêtre.

Celui-ci, cependant, n'est nullement contrarié ou apeuré. Au contraire.

\- Madame, commence-t-il alors en prenant une posture détendue, n'ayez crainte. Votre fille n'est nullement sous l'emprise d'un quelconque sortilège - bien au contraire. Elle a un don.  
\- … Pardon ? s'interloque l'adulte.

La plus jeune relève vivement son regard vers l'homme de foi. Ses yeux trahissent sa curiosité et sa surprise. Que veut-il dire ? semblent-ils interroger.

L'adulte en revanche est plus sévère.

\- Dieu a mis en chacun un peu de magie, voyez-vous. Cette magie revête différentes formes, se singularise pour nous correspondre - et quelque fois, elle se révèle sous sa forme la plus brute, poursuit-il d'un ton doux.

La mère se renfrogne autant que la fille s'intrigue de plus en plus.

\- Et toi, mon enfant, tu as cette faculté. Ce que tu as vécu n'est que le prémisse de ce que tu serais capable de faire… Quel jour sommes-nous déjà ?  
\- Vendredi, répond la plus petite.  
\- Non - le jour… Le combien sommes-nous ?  
\- Le 27 août Mess - je veux dire, Mon Père.

Ils sont un peu retard, reproche le Père Smith. Il reprend, en prenant soin de masquer son léger mécontentement:

\- D'ici quelques temps, tu devrais recevoir une lettre. Une lettre d'admission pour une école bien particulière, où tu retrouveras des gens qui sont comme toi…  
\- J'en ai assez entendu, coupe brutalement l'adulte en se redressant sèchement. Michelle, on s'en va.

La jeune fille ne dit rien, se lève lentement du banc, perplexe. Elle ne sait pas quoi en penser. D'un côté, c'est tellement gros, mais de l'autre…  
Ses pensées sont chassées au loin par sa mère qui lui attrape fermement le bras. Michelle jette malgré tout un dernier regard en arrière. Elle aperçoit le prêtre qui leur lance:

\- Si vous changez d'avis, je serai-là !

La femme accélère les pas et Michelle se retrourne pour ne pas tomber.

Père Smith soupire. Les parents des nés-moldus, c'est toujours quelque chose…

* * *

En rentrant, toujours furieuse mais pas moins inquiète, Madame Laroche s'est précipitée sur la boîte aux lettres.

Publicité, publicité, facture… Et une lettre. Une lettre avec un cachet rouge et une écriture d'un style un gothique comme on n'en fait plus.

> _À l'intention de Mlle LAROCHE Michelle, _est inscrit à son dos.

Ni une ni deux, l'adulte déchire l'enveloppe et son contenu puis jette le total dans la poubelle à l'extérieur.

Morose, la destinataire laisse sa mère faire, se contentant de la suivre du regard.

\- Des bêtises, des bêtises ! Ah, pas étonnant que la société occidentale soit corrompue jusqu'à la moelle avec ce genre de mentalité ! rage encore son parent. Puis en s'adressant, un peu plus douce, à sa fille : Ne t'en fais pas, je vais faire quelques petites choses pour que ça ne se reproduisent plus.

Elle hoche la tête sans un mot. Ses yeux s'attardent sur la poubelle à papier, avant de rejoindre sa mère qui monte déjà les marches en bois.

\- Tiens, bois-ça. C'est une potion du pays.

Michelle observe le liquide dans son bol. C'est une mixture orangée, presque comme oxydée. Pour autant, l'odeur qui s'en dégage est agréable et sa bouche s'humidifie malgré elle.  
Elle se tourne vers sa mère derrière le comptoir :

\- Ça n'a rien de… Bizarre ?  
\- Mon but n'est pas de t'empoisonner mon cœur, sourit narquoisement cette dernière avant de redevenir plus sérieuse : Ce n'est qu'une soupe toute simple où l'on rajoute des charmes. C'est simple, mais efficace.

La plus jeune hausse un sourcil, un peu perplexe. Mais elle s'exécute. La soupe a un goût riche, assez salé mais avec un arrière goût sucré très appréciable. Etant à juste température, elle l'engloutie sans difficulté. Michelle ignore si c'est censé agir tout de suite ou non, mais elle sent une douce chaleur naître au milieu de son ventre. Mais c'est peut-être juste son imagination.  
Ce n'est pas tout à fait la première fois que sa mère a recourt à des potages de la sorte; dans des circonstances difficiles ou exceptionnelles, il lui arrivait d'en concocter si elle le juge nécessaire. Pour autant, Madame Laroche fait tout pour éviter de recourir à ce stratagème : faire appel à la magie finit toujours par demander un prix, lui a-t-elle toujours dit.

L'adulte lui adresse l'ombre d'un sourire, cachant tant bien que mal son inquiétude.

* * *

Elles se couchent tôt. Mais Michelle a du mal à trouver le sommeil. Agitée, perturbée par ces derniers événements. Les mots du prêtres lui reviennent en tête.

_Un don._   
_Une lettre._   
_Une école._   
_Des gens comme elle…_

Elle regrette de n'avoir pas pu la lire. Juste par curiosité. Ce n'est pas qu'elle a envie de quitter sa vie actuelle - elle s'y plait beaucoup ! Mais… Si elle a vraiment des pouvoirs…

** _Toc-toc-toc !_ **

Michelle sursaute dans son lit. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?

** _Toc-toc !_ **

Elle allume la lumière et regarde l'heure sur sa vieille pendule rose; environs minuit deux.

Le bruit semble venir de sa fenêtre. Le store est baissé; impossible de savoir ce qui cause ce bruit.

Un peu effrayée, Michelle n'ose pas tout de suite s'en approcher. Et puis, juste histoire de vérifier ce qu'il y a derrière, elle ouvre un tout petit peu le store…  
Mais elle ne voit rien.  
La jeune fille finit, après une longue minute d'hésitation, à le remonter jusqu'au bout. Mais en dehors des rares fenêtres éclairées des voisins en face, elle ne voit pas grand chose d'autre ou d'inhabituel.

Perplexe et quelque peu agacée, Michelle retourne dans son lit la mâchoire serrée.

* * *

Le lendemain se passe dans une banalité affligeante. La seule bonne nouvelle est que sa mère a obtenu le poste, suite à un appel vers dix heures. Au moins, c'est une chose de moins à se soucier.

Michelle regarde distraitement la télé, suivant à moitié les dessins animés qui défilent devant ses yeux, la tête à l'envers. Elle baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire; s'endormir si tard ne lui réussit décidément pas.

** _Ding-Dong ! Ding-Dong !_ **

La jeune fille rajuste sa position et jette un regard surpris à sa mère. Celle-ci est aussi étonnée qu'elle. La femme va vers l'interphone et appuie sur le bouton pour répondre à la sonnette:

\- Bonjour ? C'est pourquoi ?  
\- _Bonjour !_ salue chaleureusement une voix féminine,_ J'aurai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous quant à l'avenir de votre fille, puis-je entrer_ _?_

Madame Laroche fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- _C'est-à-dire ? Euh, je crois qu'il va falloir que je me présente dans ce cas: je suis Jane Pan, une potentielle professeur de votre fille, madame._

La femme aux cheveux frisés n'en demeure pas moins méfiante. Sa fille a été bien inscrite dans l'un des collèges public du quartier mais rien ne justifie la présence d'un de ses professeurs. Certes, Michelle n'a jamais été une élève particulièrement brillante, mais de là à se faire convoquer avant la rentrée des classes… Ils auraient au moins pu l'appeler la veille ! Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas trop désordre dans la pièce de jour…

\- Bon, je vais vous faire entrer, vous savez où -  
-_ Oui-oui ! Ne vous en faites pas, je sais où je me rends !_

Un bruit synthétique désagréable résonne lorsque Madame Laroche appuie sur l'interrupteur pour déverrouiller la porte. Michelle s'installe sur une des chaises du comptoir, aux aguets. Sa mère attrape le trousseau de clés se poste non loin de la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappe à cette dernière.

Une jeune femme blonde typiquement britanique, environs milieu de vingtaine, leur fait alors face avec un grand sourire. Elle porte une sorte de longue cape bleue marine presque noir qui lui sert vraisemblablement de manteau.

\- Bonjour-bonjour ! lance l'étrangère au pas de la porte, Jane Pan, enchantée madame Laroche - je présume ?  
\- Euh, oui en effet, répond celle-ci en serrant mollement la main que la première lui présente.

Elle la laisse entrer plus de mauvaise que de bonne grâce. Même si l'atmosphère est assez tendue, Pan ne semble pas le remarquer - ou fait semblant.

\- Et toi ! Tu dois être Michelle !

De la même manière qu'avec sa mère, la blonde lui tend une main avenante.

\- Oui… répond cette dernière sans la quitter des yeux.

Ses yeux verts turquoises se ferment de satisfaction lorsque la jeune fille lui prend timidement sa main. Sa poigne à elle est bien plus franche; son assurance est littéralement palpable.

L'inconnue contemple les alentours, les mains sur les hanches, toujours avec un sourire satisfait.

\- C'est très mignon ici ! Pour - enfin, je veux dire, c'est un peu petit mais c'est cozy comme on dit !

Madame Laroche prend un air sévère, n'appréciant pas la remarque que la jeune femme s'est empêchée tout juste de faire. _Pour des pauvres, n'est-ce pas ?_ Tss.

\- Enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler déco. Michelle, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Sur ce, la femme au teint pâle plonge une de ses mains dans sa poche droite pour en sortir… Une lettre. Une lettre identique à celle que sa mère a jeté pas plus tard qu'hier…  
Michelle est bouche bée. Son parent nettement moins; le sang lui monte aux joues tandis qu'elle s'exclame :

\- C'est VOUS qui avez mis cette maudite lettre ?!  
\- Alors, non, ce n'est pas moi, c'est un postier - je crois que c'est ça ? - qui s'est chargé de le faire. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis professeur et je possède une superbe chouette qui s'occupe de ce genre de besogne, comme bonne sorcière se respecte. D'ailleurs, je te présente mes excuses Michelle - je l'ai envoyé hier pour te donner ton admission avant que je ne me souvienne que tu dormirais sans doute à cette heure. Enfin, qu'importe, prends cette lettre Michelle. Elle est à toi.

La proclamée professeur lui tend alors la missive. Mais son interlocutrice n'a même pas le temps de la prendre que sa mère se jette sur la malheureuse lettre qu'elle déchire aussi sec.

\- Sortez d'ici immédiatement !  
\- Rhoo vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Vous ne l'avez même pas lue ! rétorque la jeune adulte, toujours aussi nonchalamment.  
\- Sortez. D'ici. Ou j'appelle la police !

Cette fois-ci, son interlocutrice rit. Un immense fou rire qui déstabilise autant la mère que la fille.

\- Ahaha ! Il manquerait plus que la police moldue ! Bon, laissez-moi réparer ça et on reprend. (elle sort une baguette de son autre poche) _Reparo_ !

Un petit flash argent sort alors du morceau de bois Sous leurs yeux ébahis, les bouts de papier émiettés se ressoudent entre eux avant d'arriver, sous une forme d'enveloppe fraichement timbré, dans la main de Pan.

\- Bon, Michelle, voici ta convocation pour Poudlard. Lis-là, s'il te plait, puis nous discuterons ensemble des possibilités.

Elle s'avance vers elle, insistante. Sans vraiment de conviction, Michelle finit par saisir l'enveloppe brune entre ses mains. Ses yeux noisettes croisent, un court instant ceux de sa mère. Son regard est inquiet. La jeune fille se remémore de tous ces contes et mythes au sujet de la curiosité qui mène à la perte des protagonistes, souvent féminins d'ailleurs…

Il faut croire que je ne suis pas plus maligne qu'elles, soupire la brune.

Puis elle déchire l'enveloppe. Elle retrouve plusieurs papiers - une qui semble être une sorte de flyer avec des listes de matériel (a-t-elle bien lu qu'il lui faut un chaudron ?) avant de trouver l'invitation. Elle énonce à voix haute:

\- Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Directrice : Minerva McGonagall. Ancienne membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, Ordre de Merlin -  
\- Oui, bon, ça t'es pas obligée de lire, c'est du bla-bla, coupe sans méchanceté Pan tout en faisant des petits moulinets avec sa main droite.

Sans demander préavis, elle en profite pour s'assoir sur une chaise. Madame Laroche reste debout, trop tendue pour faire de même.

La jeune fille reprend:

> « Chère Madame Laroche, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncée que votre inscription a bien été effectuée au collège Poudlard. Vous retrouverez en pièce jointe les différentes listes du matériel nécessaire quant aux matières enseignées. De part votre origine moldues, nous ferons en sorte que votre scolarité moldue soit annulée et remboursée dans les plus brefs délais. Nous vous attendons avec impatience parmi nous le 1er Septembre de cette année. Si vous comptez prendre un hibou ou une chouette, nous vous demandons de l'envoyez au plus tard le 31 août. Avec nos salutations distinguées, Alice Kirkland, directrice adjointe. »

Sa mère est obligée de s'assoir cette fois-ci; son corps s'affaisse un peu abruptement sur l'une des chaises les plus proches. Elle prend sa tête entre ses mains. Non ce n'est pas possible…

Sa fille contemple un long moment le papier. Son esprit est comme engourdi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…? murmure-t-elle à l'intention du professeur.

Cette dernière a un petit rire. Puis, avec un air bienveillant, répond:

\- Michelle, ça veut dire que tu es une sorcière. Tu as un don innée pour la magie et on te propose d'apprendre à la maîtriser, à la sublimer !

Elle ajoute, plus sérieuse :

\- Je sais - enfin non, j'imagine puisque je n'ai jamais vécu cette situation - que ça doit te faire un choc. Mais tu as surement eu des signes avant-coureurs, je me trompe ? Comme des événements un peu bizarres, inexplicables, qui souvent tournaient en ta faveur…  
\- Oui… susurre la jeune fille en songeant aux récents incidents.  
\- Eh bien bingo ! C'est lié à ça.  
\- Mais la magie, ce n'est pas… Enfin je veux dire…  
\- Oui… ? encourage la blonde aux yeux vert.  
\- C'est dangereux d'utiliser la magie, non ? On risque de se faire... "Corrompre"…  
\- … AH !

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, la jeune blonde semble prise de court. Elle se balance sur sa chaise un instant, ses cheveux blond épais accompagnant son mouvement irrégulier. La femme brune, quant à elle, semble avoir repris ses esprits, mais se tient en retrait - pour le moment.

\- Bon, c'est la seule métaphore qui me vient à l'esprit, même si c'est pas la meilleure. Imagine un couteau. Un couteau, ça a plein d'usages possibles. Tu peux l'utiliser pour préparer un bon repas, tu peux l'utiliser pour découper un papier particulièrement résistant. Mais c'est vrai que tu peux aussi blesser, voire tuer avec. La magie, c'est pareil. C'est un outil. Ça ne change pas qui tu es. Tu comprends ?

Michelle hoche la tête, mais reste avec des réserves.

\- En ce qui te concernes, est-ce que tu penses qu'il vaut mieux apprendre à maîtriser quelque chose de dangereux et l'utiliser à bon escient ou garder cette puissance enfouie en toi au risque de te blesser et blesser tes proches ?  
\- Vous essayez de l'influencer, tranche la mère en se redressant.  
\- Bien sûr que j'essaie de l'influencer ! réplique l'autre, C'est dans son propre intérêt. Vous n'avez donc - ah, oui, bien sûr que vous ignorez ce qu'est un Obscurial… Comment expliquer ? Ceux qui refusent d'accepter leur part de magie se voit ronger par celle-ci. Ils deviennent des bombes à retardement. Voulez-vous que votre fille soit malheureuse, isolée et en perpétuelle souffrance à cause de superstitions ? Ce n'est pas une malédiction mais ça peut le devenir si elle le repousse. Michelle, tu n'es pas obligée, une fois ton enseignement terminé, à continuer à pratiquer la magie. Mais il faut au moins que tu parviennes à la canaliser. C'est ce à quoi serve les écoles comme Poudlard…

La professeur s'est rapprochée de la jeune fille le temps de son monologue.

\- Quelle est ta réponse ?

Hésitante, Michelle ne peut s'empêcher de se tourner vers sa mère. Elle a l'air terrifié.

\- Est-ce que je peux vraiment utiliser la magie pour faire le bien ? interroge-t-elle en se tournant vers la sorcière.  
\- Si c'est ta motivation, bien sûr, promet son interlocutrice.

Michelle repose ses yeux noisettes sur le papier jauni. Puis un timide sourire se fraie sur son chemin. Sa décision est prise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs:  
Père Smith  
Jane Pan


	3. Un pas dans le monde des sorciers

Michelle prépare ses affaires avec la professeure qui met beaucoup (trop) de cœur à l'ouvrage. Les vêtements volent dans tous les sens pour se ranger dans la valise de la jeune fille, tandis que cette dernière prépare sa trousse de bain. Sa mère les contemple en silence, arborant une mine endeuillée.

\- En vérité, tu vas avoir surtout besoin de sous-vêtements - seul l'uniforme est réellement autorisé dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.  
\- Ce n'est pas trop cher ? ne peut s'empêcher de demander la jeune fille.  
\- L'uniforme et son double de rechange sont pris en compte avec l'inscription.

La pré-adolescente réagit, interpelée :

\- Mais… Avec quel argent ? Ma mère -  
\- C'est pas possible comme t'as peur de ne pas avoir assez ! coupe la professeure en se tournant vers elle, On dirait une gobelin ! Bon, je t'explique…

Son interlocutrice et et Madame Laroche l'écoutent religieusement. Une bourse pour les nés-moldus est fournie par le ministère de la Magie et l'inscription se fait dans l'école de sorcellerie la plus proche, explique la jeune femme en agitant sa baguette. Bon, il va de soit que cette bourse n'est pas infinie et la transaction livre-Gallion va leur être nécessaire dans le futur, mais pour l'instant elles n'ont pas à s'en faire.

La plus âgée des trois femmes s'éclipsent à la fin de son monologue. Michelle place sa trousse de toilette dans la valise brune à roulette.

\- Je vais aussi mettre ma radio et ma trousse avec mes nouveaux stylos… marmonne la jeune brune à elle-même.

L'adulte la laisse faire, regarde rêveusement par la fenêtre.

\- Je crois que c'est bon maintenant, déclare la mineure en fermant la fermeture éclair.

La femme aux yeux clairs acquiesce brièvement de la tête. Oui, ça lui semble bien aussi.

\- Nous devons vraiment partir tout de suite...? demande timidement ma jeune fille.  
\- La rentrée est pour bientôt, donc oui. Ce n'est pas extrêmement loin, mais à cette époque on risque d'avoir des embouteillages dans les magasins. Il vaut mieux ne pas partir trop tard.

Michelle réalise à cet instant qu'elle s'apprête à partir avec une totale inconnue dans le but d'aller dans une école de magie.

Du délire. Du délire pur et brut.

\- Hey. Du calme. Je te promets que ça va bien se passer, rassure alors la sorcière blonde.

Elle lui tend un sourire doux, moins fanfaron qu'elle a abordé jusqu'ici. La plus jeune répond au sien par un demi-sourire, se voulant assurée sans l'être. Elle remarque que ses mains tremblent un peu sans son consentement.

\- Allez ! s'exclame Pan en demande de grands coups dans le dos à Michelle, Je vais te donner un coup de pouce pour ta valise.

Elle a agité sa baguette en finissant son mouvement sur la valise. Aussitôt, cette dernière fait un bond avant de drastiquement changer de taille : Michelle pourrait presque la porter comme un sac-à-main.

La professeure s'en saisit avant qu'elle n'en a le temps de le faire.

\- Michelle ! Tu peux venir un moment s'il te plait ?

C'est sa mère. Au son, l'interpellée se doute qu'elle doit être dans sa propre chambre. Elle échange un regard avec l'adulte en face d'elle qui lui fait un signe de tête positif. Sans un mot, la jeune fille arrive dans la chambre de son parent.

Elle est sur le lit, assise, un sac à bandoulière entre les mains.

\- Si j'aurai su que tu aurais un tel… Pouvoir…

Silence. Michelle baisse les yeux.

\- J'aimerai croire que ce n'est pas vrai… Mais maintenant que j'y repense, cela explique… Beaucoup de choses.

La fille se rapproche de sa mère avant de s'assoir, mollement, à côté d'elle. Madame Laroche passe un bras autour de l'épaule de sa fille, l'attirant vers elle.

\- Prends soin de toi, Michelle. Je t'ai mis ton téléphone, ton chargeur, ta carte d'identité et un peu d'argent si tu en as besoin. Tu m'appelleras une fois arrivée, promis ?  
\- Bien sûr maman, répond-t-elle du tac au tac alors que sa gorge se serre.

Michelle ne veut pas pleurer, elle ne veut pas paraître faible. Tout est si soudain; la jeune fille a l'impression que la terre se dérobe sous ses pieds.

Les deux femmes s'enlacent. Leur étreinte dure longtemps - elles ont toujours tout fait ensemble depuis la naissance de la jeune fille. Ce sera la première fois qu'elles seront aussi éloignées pendant si longtemps. Et elles sont aussi terrifiées l'une que l'autre de ce vide que causera le l'absence.

\- Allez, il ne faudrait pas que tu rates ta rentrée !

C'est dit sur un ton faussement joyeux, une tentative de leur donner un peu de courage. La femme aux cheveux frisés s'humecte les lèvres, les pinçants pour ne pas céder. Elle pleurera lorsque le son de la porte résonnera. C'est mieux ainsi. Sinon ça sera trop dur. Elle n'a pas envie d'infliger ça à sa unique fille…

La pré-adolescente acquiesce, passe la bandoulière et part de la chambre sans se retourner. Elle connait sa mère et ses intentions.

La porte claque. Madame Laroche a les joues trempées de larmes.

* * *

\- O-Où est-ce que nous allons exactement ? interroge Michelle.

Sa tristesse est encore palpable dans sa voix. Par insensibilité ou par délicatesse, Madame Pan ne le relève pas.

\- On va au chemin de traverse. Mais d'abord, on va se trouver un coin tranquille… Pff, qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme caméras !  
\- Allons par-là dans ce cas.

La jeune brune les conduit dans une petite ruelle, à l'abri des regards et cerné de poubelles odorantes.

\- Oui, ça devrait faire l'affaire, approuve la jeune femme d'un signe de tête.

Un peu dans l'appréhension, Michelle la dévisage longuement alors que l'autre se rapproche d'elle au point que leurs épaules se frôlent.

\- Prends ma main bien fort et reste calme. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne dois surtout pas me lâcher - d'accord ?

Elle acquiesce.

\- Trois… Deux… Un…!

Dès la fin du décompte, les murs briques autour d'elles se sont évanouis. Tout est devenu flou, fuyant, comme le décor d'une fenêtre d'un train à tout allure. Michelle a la sensation que son corps se disloque et en même temps, elle sent sa main serrer de toute sa force celle de l'institutrice.

Aussi sec que cette sensation a commencé, elle s'est arrêtée. Le paysage est redevenu fixe. Le décor qui se dresse autour d'elle est celle d'une chambre au teint bleu délavé un peu vieillot, juge Michelle.

\- Pffiou ! Bien Michelle ! Pour un premier transplanage accompagné, tu t'es bien débrouillée ! affirme la blonde en donnant à nouveau de grands coups dans le dos de celle-ci.

Cela ne veut pas dire que la plus jeune a considérablement pâlie.

\- On est où ?  
\- Dans la chambre à ton nom. Je me suis dit que ça serai mieux de déposer tes affaires avant qu'on aille faire les boutiques. Etant donné qu'on est en plein milieu d'après-midi, il va y avoir du monde.

La jeune femme pousse un « arfff » en se pinçant le nez : rien que d'y penser, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être exaspérée. Faire la queue et attendre des heures pour leur dire de revenir plus tard - non merci !

\- Bon, déjà, on va faire un tour pour t'acheter une autre valise ou un sac-sans-fond. Ta marmite et tes livres de cours ne pourront jamais rentrer dans ta valise actuelle.

Surtout vu la taille qu'elle fait maintenant, ne peut s'empêcher rétorquer mentalement la petite brune.

\- D'ailleurs, prends ta clé.

C'est une grande clé, assez ancienne avec des décorations arabesques sur la poignée. Sur l'embonpoint de l'extrémité, 243 est gravé. La jeune fille la range dans son sac, une fois que les deux femmes passent la porte.

En descendant les marches en bois grinçante, Michelle se fait la réflexion qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un hôtel comme elle l'a d'abord pensé mais plutôt d'une auberge. Ce fait est confirmé lorsqu'elles arrivent au rez-de-chaussée : un large comptoir en bois verni, plein à craquer de clients, les accueille à leur gauche. À leur droite se trouve une large porte de verre fumé. Sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille d'observer davantage les lieux, la femme blonde l'entraîne dehors.

Alors que la professeure commence à lui expliquer les différents mots de vocabulaire qu'elle avait prononcé plutôt (moldu, né-moldu, transplanage…) à la demande de la future élève, cette dernière contemple les alentours. La rue, les gens, leurs habits… Tout est si différent. C'est comme une autre planète, un autre temps. On aurait pu lui dire qu'elle se trouve en réalité dans une période médiévale, elle l'aurait sans doute cru.

Elles font tout d'abord un saut à la banque, et Michelle doit admettre qu'elle en met plein les yeux. Le bâtiment semble neuf et transpire le luxe dès le premier regard. L'intérieur n'en est que plus reluisant : le sol est tellement propre que la jeune fille évite de regarder par terre. Michelle voit aussi pour la première fois les gobelins, de drôles de petites créatures humanoïdes qui leur lancent des regards méfiants. Mais, comme pour tout, Madame Pan n'en semble pas du tout impressionnée. Elles finissent par arriver devant un guichet, tenu par l'une des créatures.

\- Bonjour ! lance-t-elle avec entrain, Ce serait pour récupérer la bourse de Mademoiselle Michelle Laroche et faire un échange de monnaie moldue britannique.

Le gobelin semble attraper quelque chose dans un tiroir de son bureau marbré. Il dépose l'objet, en forme d'agrafeuse, sur le comptoir.

\- Votre doigt, s'il vous plait, demande-t-il d'un sourire hypocrite.

La pré-adolescente fait la moue et dépose, sans envie, son doigt dans l'étrange appareil. Test anti-Polynectar et détecteur de gène magique - deux examens en un grâce à cette petite machine merveilleuse, bien que Michelle l'ignore.

\- Ne bougez pas…

_Clac !_

Michelle retire précipitamment son doigt et le met dans sa bouche. Le goût métallique se dépose aussitôt sur sa langue. La colère pointe en elle : on aurait tout de même pu la prévenir ! Mais elle garde son ressentiment pour elle. Pour l'instant…

Le banquier récupère la machine, verse un liquide d'une solution verdâtre à son extrémité pour la remettre dans son tube à essai juste après.

\- Il vous faudra combien ?  
\- Quinze Gallions et soixante-cinq Mornille… S'il vous plait.

Pan avait dit à Michelle l'estimation pour ses fournitures scolaires, donc elle n'en est pas surprise… Même si, pour l'instant, la valeur de la monnaie lui paraît un peu absconse. L'humanoïde disparait ensuite en arrière boutique. Elles attendent une bonne minute avant qu'il ne revienne. Il leur donne dans une bourse probablement en velours la somme.

Alors que Michelle s'en saisit pour la mettre dans son sac à main, le banquier enchaîne :

\- Présentez votre monnaie moldue, s'il vous plait.

Son sourire entendeur met Michelle un peu mal à l'aise, bien que son regard noir est dardé sur la sorcière blonde.

Lorsque Michelle présente l'argent de sa mère (environs quarante-quatre livres), il fait un claquement de doigt et celui-ci se retrouve remplacer par huit Gallions, quatorze Mornille et cinq Noises.

\- Merci, murmure la jeune brune.

Elles s'en vont enfin. Michelle a l'impression de mieux respirer et même sa professeure s'étire, visiblement ravie d'en avoir terminé.

\- Bon, d'abord, les sacs, décide l'adulte.

Les deux femmes passent la porte d'une boutique de maroquinerie - ou, tout au moins, son équivalent sorcier. Bien qu'à première vue elle semble banal, Michelle jure avoir vu au moins l'un des sacs bougés dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères Michelle ? Une mallette ou un sac à dos ?

Les deux objets se rapprochent rapidement de la concernée, manquant de peu de lui rentrer dans la figure.

La mallette est dans une sorte de cuire noir, d'une taille standard. Des lanières plus foncée, de même couleur que la poignée, ornent les parties droites et gauche. Les fermoirs semblent être en nacre, offrant une jolie touche irisée.

Le sac est plus dans les tons bruns et terre battue, ce qui plait nettement moins à la jeune fille.

\- La mallette, déclara-t-elle alors.  
\- Un très bon choix, répond alors la vendeuse aux côtés de la professeure, le cuir de kelpy a fait ses preuves comme vous le savez déjà.

Michelle hoche la tête avec une moue embarrassée - elle n'a, évidement, aucune idée de ce qu'est un kelpy.

Après leur avoir donner les instructions de bases - ne pas mettre d'animaux, même métamorphoser à l'intérieur sous risque d'étouffement; ne pas oublier de mettre le fond une fois que l'on a déposé ses affaires sous risque de les retrouver sans dessus-dessous; ne pas appliquer de sortilèges d'Extensions ou de contre sort relatif sous risque d'EHIT (effets hautement indésirables et terribles) - la professeure paie.

\- Comme tu as été bien sage, je te l'offre ! lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Une fois ressortie, elles ont commencé à chercher les différents matériaux nécessaires pour l'année scolaire. Elles passent d'abord à la librairie - elles ont un peu de queue, mais parviennent à s'en sortir au bout d'une demi-heure.

Comme il commence à se faire tard, les deux femmes rentrent finalement à l'auberge, non sans avoir tester la mallette. Bien que sa première utilisation impressionne Michelle (sa main passant à travers un épais fond noir dont elle ne peut effectivement toucher de fond), elle se révèle sacrément efficace.

\- Du coup, il nous manque… La baguette, le chaudron et éventuellement un animal de compagnie.  
\- Je ne prendrai pas d'animal.

Ce n'est pas tant que Michelle n'aime pas les animaux. Bien au contraire, elle les adore, particulièrement s'ils sont marins. Mais toujours et encore l'histoire de l'argent…

\- Même pas un boursoufflet ou un boursouf ? s'étonne la sorcière, Ils sont autorisés maintenant tu sais !

Puis, à la vue de la mine blasée de sa future étudiante, spécifie :

\- Ce sont des petites boules de poil très faciles à entretenir. Pas besoin de leur acheter de nourriture, un simple brossage quotidien et un peu de ménage pour les poils et c'est nickel !  
\- Ils ne mangent pas ?  
\- Si. Ils mangent des restes de repas, des petits insectes, de la morve et des araignées entre autre.

Michelle ne retient que « morve » de la liste.

\- … Je vais passer mon tour.  
\- Comme tu veux, soupire la sorcière en hochant les épaules.

* * *

La jeune fille a le temps de se reposer une petite heure avant de rejoindre l'adulte à l'étage du dessous pour manger. Elle en profite pour faire une sieste et envoyer un texto à sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle va bien. Elle a aussi feuilleté quelques-uns de ses livres - en particulier celui d'astronomie et d'histoire de la magie. Si elle avait su qu'elle étudierai un jour de telles choses dans sa vie… ! L'excitation se manifeste enfin dans son cœur ainsi que l'impatience de démarrer les cours - ce qui est assez exceptionnel pour Michelle.

Elle a aussi voulu épier les rues sorcières, mais manque de chance, elle ne voit pas grand chose depuis la sienne. Un épais rideau de vapeur - probablement issu d'une cheminée avoisinante - lui dévore une partie de la vue.

L'heure fatidique finit par s'afficher sur la pendule baroque de sa chambre.

Des lampes contenant une sorte de petit feu éclairent le couloir. Le peu de soleil qui parvient à rentrer rajoute une touche orangée aux murs ternes.

Michelle retrouve la jeune femme attablée au fond de l'auberge. Ses yeux rivés sur la carte des menus étincellent d'envie.

\- Bonsoir ! salue-t-elle joyeusement.  
\- Bonsoir, sourit son interlocutrice.

Elle prend la place en face de la jeune femme et attrape la carte.

Elle y retrouve des plats assez classiques (poulet sauté chasseur accompagné de pommes noisettes) et d'autres… Beaucoup moins. Certaines venaisons ne lui dit rien du tout ou l'interpelle fortement (du steak de dragon ?!).

Finalement, lorsque le serveur arrive, elle décide de prendre un _magic fish and chips_ avec une grenadine. Sa future enseignante prend une sorte de plat de champignon avec un nom à rallonge et une bièreaubeurre.

\- Alors, comment tu trouves ce petit aperçu du monde des sorciers ? demande Jane d'un air enjoué.  
\- C'est pour le moins… Impressionnant, admet Michelle.  
\- Ahaha ! Tu peux le dire ! rit la blonde.

La jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu perplexe. Est-ce vraiment si drôle ou attendue comme réaction ?

\- Si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas d'ailleurs. J'imagine que ce doit être très dépaysant.  
\- Hum-hum.

Mais pour le moment, rien ne lui vient à l'esprit.

\- D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on discute des plans pour demain. La boutique Ollivander ouvre à neuf heure, je pense que pour arriver on aura cinq bonnes minutes à pied. Avec le déjeuner, si on pouvait être réveillé à huit heures et demi, je pense qu'on serait dans les premières.

Michelle acquiesce une nouvelle fois de la tête. Elle n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi, mais elle n'arrive pas à être sereine avec la professeure. Peut-être parce qu'elle l'intimide ? Elle semble toujours si à l'aise pour tout, sans compter ses pouvoirs. La pré-adolescente peine encore à assimiler qu'elle est, elle aussi, une sorcière.

Leurs plats arrivent. Une croquette de poisson frétille dans son assiette, accompagné de petits pois et d'un bonne poignée de frite. La sauce est plus orange que rouge et Michelle se doute qu'il ne s'agit pas de ketchup. Celui de sa voisine est plus commun - du moins à première vue. C'est une soupe orange où des morceaux de champignons flottent passivement.

\- Je pense qu'après, on ira chercher ta marmite. Avec un peu de chance, on aura un peu de temps libre pour faire du lèche-vitrine le reste de la journée.

Michelle ne l'écoute cependant que d'une oreille, trop occupée à attraper ses petits pois qui tentent de s'échapper de son assiettes à petits bonds. Une fois en bouche, ils cessent de se débattre, à son grand soulagement.

Au final, une bonne moitié des légumineuses parvient à s'enfuir, malgré ses efforts. Heureusement, les frites et le poisson sont plus dociles. Le plat est assez bon, juge Michelle, et le goût pétillant de la sauce est vraiment top.

Ne prenant pas de dessert, les deux sorcières retournent dans leur chambre respective en se souhaitant bonne nuit.

* * *

Le téléphone la réveille sans douceur. La jeune fille grogne, éteint son appareil avant de se remettre en boule dans son lit. Attendez, ce ne sont pas ses draps - !  
Puis, le souvenir de la veille lui revient. Elle pousse un soupir, un peu fâchée contre elle-même de s'être fait peur de la sorte. La pré-adolescente regarde l'heure sur son téléphone : 8:40.

Bon, il va falloir qu'elle se lève.

Elle retrouve sa professeure au buffet, se servant généreusement d'une sorte de gélatine rouge sang qui ne fait vraiment pas envie à la jeune fille.

\- Eh bien, tu as pris de la goutte de mort-vivant ou quoi ? taquine celle-ci.

Michelle se contente de la saluer, sans répondre à sa pique. Elle va finir par croire que la sorcière fait exprès de lui parler dans des termes qu'elle ignore.

La brune tente de prendre les aliments proposés les plus normaux, même si c'est surement spécieux à ce niveau. Il faut qu'elle admette que la cuisine sorcière est assez différente de… celle des « moldus ».

Elles partent un peu en retard : il est plus de neuf heure lorsqu'elles passent la porte de l'auberge. C'est avec dépit (et peu de surprise) qu'une formidable queue chez Ollivander les accueille.

\- Rhaaa ! On en a pour une heure ! rouspète la sorcière blonde.

Michelle se pince les lèvres, se sentant un peu coupable. Elle a toujours eu du mal à respecter les horaires et arrive plus souvent en retard qu'à l'heure prévue. Et ne parlons pas d'arriver en avance: cela ne se produit que toutes les lunes bleues. Soit, jamais.

La jeune future élève observe alors ceux qui composent la queue. Beaucoup de jeunes enfants, d'environs son âge, sont présents devant elle - puis bientôt, derrière elle. Ils sont tous en habits noirs, parfois avec un chapeau pointu. Michelle ne sait pas si elle trouve cet accoutrement ridicule ou si _elle_ se sent ridicule de ne pas être comme les autres.

Une famille sort de la boutique, faisant avancer la queue. Ils sont tous blonds, mais trois se distinguent particulièrement par leur taille. Il y a tout d'abord un homme, dans un costume blanc qui détonne avec ceux des autres sorciers, dont le visage est masqué par un chapeau feutre de même couleur. Il est particulièrement large, note Michelle, elle n'aurait pas été surprise s'il s'agit d'un géant. Un garçon le suit de près; il a encore un visage rond et est moins large que son père, sans pour autant être dans le moyenne. La fille est un peu de même gabarit, dépassant d'une bonne tête son frère. Ses courbes sont incroyablement avantageuses - Michelle s'en veut immédiatement de penser une telle chose et chasse cette idée aussitôt.

Le garçon tourne sa tête vers elle. Elle se retrouve prisonnière de ses yeux. Il y a quelque chose de fascinant dans ce bleu profond presque indigo, d'à la fois de doux et de sombre, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à mettre le mot dessus.

Il détourne la tête, brisant leur contact. Cela n'a duré qu'une demi-seconde, mais Michelle sent un frisson lui remonter le dos. Elle a froid.

La progression est lente. Elle croise plusieurs enfants qui pourront, peut-être, devenir ses camardes de classe. De tête, trois frères (probablement allemands à l'écoute de leurs conversations entre eux), un garçon avec un fort accent australien et sa tante… Et bien d'autres. A plusieurs reprises, l'envie d'aller vers eux et de leur parler, ne serait-ce que de la pluie et du beau temps, germe en elle. Si elle avait été avec sa mère, surement qu'elle l'aurait fait. Mais en jetant quelques coups d'œil à son accompagnatrice, Michelle sait qu'elle a intérêt à se tenir à carreau. Elle est clairement exaspérée de devoir piétiner; et si la pré-adolescente ne se fait pas toute petite, les reproches qu'elle étouffe se feront une joie d'éclater.

Au bout d'une bonne heure et demi, elles arrivent enfin à la deuxième place avant d'accéder - enfin ! - à Ollivander. Un assistant leur présente un formulaire à remplir, composé de question sur la personnalité. Des cases à noircir sont en-dessous de chaque question, allant comme réponse de « absolument pas » à « évidemment ! ».

Michelle se dépêche de remplir les cases, même si certaines lui posent quelques soucis. Par exemple, « si vous deviez être un arbre, est-ce que le houx vous correspondrait ? ». Michelle préférait ne pas avoir à se transformer en arbre du tout - ce doit être d'un ennui terrible. Rester au même endroit toute sa vie, subir la nature et être proie aux insectes, non merci ! Autant être une algue pour pouvoir admirer les poissons, quitte à choisir. Elle répond alors « absolument pas » à l'aide de la plume d'oie que le magasin lui prête.

L'assistant récupère le formulaire rempli et les entraîne un peu plus loin. La jeune fille a le temps d'apercevoir Ollivander (tout au moins, cet homme correspond à la description de Pan) s'entretenir avec une femme blonde à lunettes et d'un garçon à l'air bougon.

\- Alors… (son regard parcourt en diagonale le papier jauni) Commençons peut-être par une baguette en noisetier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plusieurs personnages d'Hetalia sont apparus - saurez-vous deviner lesquels ?


	4. En avant pour Poudlard !

Le jeune homme tire un des nombreux tiroirs les entourant pour en récupérer une baguette. Elle est d'un brun sombre, très simple avec un embout de chapeau de gland.

\- Souple, cœur en ventricule de dragon, énonce-t-il en lui tendant celle-ci.

Michelle s'en saisit. Ayant eu quelques explications au préalable de son institutrice vers la fin de la queue, elle réalise un petit mouvement de poignet.

\- Hm, non. Ça ne va pas du tout.

Il la lui reprend, la range, et va chercher un escabeau. Il attrape un tiroir pour en tirer une nouvelle baguette.

\- Essayons peut-être le bois de poirier. Cœur en ventricule de dragon, souple.

Ce bois là est plus roux que brun. Mais une fois en main, toujours rien.

\- Peut-être que le cœur ne va pas… Celle-ci est en crin de licorne, très souple.

La jeune fille fait une nouvelle tentative. Mais cette sensation d'être « liée » ne se manifeste toujours pas.

Le jeune vendeur relit le formulaire, sans montrer trop de décontenance ou d'impatience.

\- Le saule alors … ? murmure-t-il plus à lui-même qu'à sa cliente.

Ils passent un long moment à chercher quelle baguette lui correspond. Le saule ne lui convient pas, l'ébène de veut pas d'elle et le peuplier encore moins. Elle a déjà essayé une bonne dizaine de baguettes différentes mais aucune ne montre d'intérêt pour la jeune fille. Michelle commence à perdre patience et l'apprenti ses moyens.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça fait un moment que tu es avec elle.

C'est Ollivander qui vient d'entrer dans leur compartiment. Michelle observe ce vieil homme; son visage est usé, mais il semble il y avoir quelque chose de pétillant au fond de ses yeux. De la passion, sans doute…

\- Je n'arrive pas à lui trouver de baguette… avoue celui-ci avec embarras.

C'est à son tour d'inspecter la jeune fille. Au bout de quelques secondes, il déclare posément:

\- Bois de mélèze, crin de licorne. Souple ou relativement souple.

Puis il repart, ayant récupérer une autre baguette au-préalable. Le jeune homme part alors à la recherche de celle tant attendue. Il étend son escabeau au maximum pour atteindre le sommet de l'étagère et ouvrir le dernier tiroir.

\- Celle-ci… Souple, vingt-sept centimètres… murmure-t-il en descendant vers elle.

La brune s'en saisit. Des jolies sculptures de lierre sont gravés le long; le manche est plus simple. Michelle exécute son mouvement; aussitôt, une vague de bien-être la traverse, comme si un ami qu'elle n'a pas croisé depuis longtemps vient de la reconnaître et la saluer. Une petite lumière jaillit de l'extrémité du bout de bois, montrant qu'elle l'a choisie aux yeux de tous.

Lorsqu'elle se dissipe, le sourire de Michelle ne s'en fait que plus grand. L'assistant a aussi un rictus, heureux pour elle et soulagé d'avoir enfin pu satisfaire sa cliente.

La baguette leur coûte six Gallions et cinquante Mornilles une fois emballée dans son coffret. La brune a des étoiles plein les yeux; elle meurt d'envie de s'en servir, bien qu'elle n'a aucune idée de comment elle s'utilise.

\- Le bois de mélèze… C'est assez rare, note l'adulte tandis qu'elles retournent à l'auberge.

Elle lui tend un sourire doux.

\- Tu vas surement être promis à de grandes choses.

Elle ? Michelle en doute. Même si ses amies lui ont toujours prêté la particularité d'habiter sur sa propre planète, elle n'a jamais vraiment eu de rêves de grandeur.  
Sa bonne humeur se dissipe à cette pensée. Elles ne les reverra pas cette année. Certes, quelques-unes sont parties étudier plus loin, ailleurs, mais une bonne partie habite encore le quartier… Que va dire sa mère ? « Oh, ma fille est en réalité une sorcière et va étudier en Ecosse jusqu'à ses dix sept ans ! Désolée, elle n'a plus de temps pour vous, malgré ce qu'elle a promis ! »

\- J'espère que le Choixpeau t'enverras dans ma maison ! sifflote allègrement la professeure, complètement ignorante des pensées que son interlocutrice rumine.  
\- … Maison ? répète Michelle en fronçant les sourcils.

Celle-ci se fait aussitôt une joie de lui expliquer de fond en comble le fonctionnement de Poudlard : les maisons, leurs particularités, quelques anecdotes sur sa propre vie en rapport…

\- … Et c'est pour ça que Serpentard est la MEILLEURE des quatre maisons ! finit la professeure avec un grand sourire, Cette année sera ma première en tant que directrice, et je compte bien la faire gagner !

Oui, la coupe des quatre maisons. Sur le principe, cela semble simple… Mais Michelle espère qu'elle s'en sortira mieux dans les matières « sorcières » que celles traditionnelles. Sinon… Disons que la maison qui l'accueillera pourra faire une croix sur leur victoire.

* * *

Michelle range soigneusement ses dernières trouvailles. Son chaudron en étain rentre tout juste dans sa mallette enchantée. Elle est un peu partagée lorsqu'arrive le tour de la baguette : doit-elle la garder sur elle ? Mais elle se reprend : ce n'est pas très sage que de vouloir l'utiliser alors qu'elle en est incapable.

Un peu à regret, elle plonge le coffret dans le sans-fond. La jeune fille s'est bizarrement rapidement habituée à l'étrangeté de sa mallette…. Bien qu'elle l'imagine incroyablement commune dans la société sorcière. Cette dernière semble avoir une culture bien à elle, et la jeune fille a bien sentie qu'elle fait « tache » dans le paysage. Ses lèvres forment un bec de canard tandis que ses sourcils se froncent. Est-ce que cela vaut vraiment la peine de s'acheter un vêtement pour une seule journée ? Le départ pour Poudlard est le surlendemain…

_Arf ! Au diable les préjugés ! De toute manière, des enfants comme-moi, il doit bien y en avoir des tas !_

Mais son instinct lui souffle le contraire.

* * *

\- Ça va aller ?

Michelle hoche la tête, franche. Se gérer par elle-même est au première abord impressionnant, mais maintenant qu'elle est sur le quai, ça devrait aller.

\- On se retrouve à Poudlard alors !

La professeure enfourche alors son balai et s'envole dans le ciel. Elle n'est plus qu'un petit point filant au bout de quelques secondes de vol, avant de rapidement s'évanouir dans l'horizon.

Maintenant en uniforme, Michelle tire sa valise (ayant retrouver une taille normale) d'une main et tient sa mallette d'une autre. Son billet est dans son sac en bandoulière. Tout est ok. Elle a vérifié trois fois avant de partir - ni une de plus ni une de moins, sinon ça porte malheur lui disait sa mère. Tout va bien se passer.

Elle prend une grande respiration avant de suffoquer à cause de la vapeur du train. Beurk ! Ils connaissent pas le TGV les sorciers ?!

Sans se décourager mais non sans toux, la jeune sorcière s'élance vers une des portes des wagons. Visiblement, elle a juste « une place », pas de numéro ni de wagon ni de siège. Michelle a beau ne pas avoir beaucoup prit les transports dans ce type, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil. Puis les épaules. Bah ! Ce n'est pas comme-ci elle l'aurait respecté de toute manière.

Elle attend un peu, le temps que les élèves devant elle poinçonnent leur ticket. Vient son tour.

\- Attendez, il est juste dans mon sac… bégaie-t-elle en farfouillant dans son sac à main.

Mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. La panique s'empare d'elle :

\- Je-Je l'avais ce matin ! Je vous le jure !

_Non-non-non !_

Elle ouvre sa valise, met ses affaires en vrac dont ses innombrables petites culotte puis sa mallette.

_Allez ticket ! Montre-toi !_

Elle sent le papier apparaître dans sa paume. Mais oui ! Après avoir vérifiée, elle s'est dit que le mettre dans sa mallette était plus sûre…

_Tu parles d'une bonne idée_, se réprimande-t-elle en montrant le papier avec un sourire gêné.

Ses joues sont brûlantes de honte. La vieille dame la dévisage d'un air sévère, avant de lui autoriser l'accès.

Elle pousse un long soupir de soulagement une fois qu'elle pénètre l'intérieur. Bon. Ça arrive à tout le monde ! Pas de panique. Elle est en route. Enfin, presque. Il faut juste qu'elle se trouve un place…

La plus part sont déjà occupées et les cabines bien bruyantes. Michelle n'ose pas trop les déranger. Si elle peut trouver une pièce vide ou avec des gens silencieux pour commencer, cela l'arrangerait plus. L'art de la conversation, ça, ça la connait !

Elle finit par trouver une cabine contenant trois élèves - donc, une place de libre s'offre à elle. Si elle entre, la parité fille-garçon sera établie. Décidée, la jeune brune toque gentiment à la vitre. Un des garçons lui ouvre.

\- Bonjour ! Est-ce que je peux me mettre avec vous ? s'introduit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Le garçon lui sourit en retour. C'est un jeune homme, peut-être un peu plus âgé qu'elle de deux ou trois ans. Ses cheveux sont bruns assez court et ses mèches ne parviennent à masquer son tilaka. Michelle devine qu'il doit avoir des origines indienne. Il y a quelque chose de grandiose qui se dégage de lui et en même temps une bienveillance certaine se lit dans ses yeux ambrés.

\- Bien sûr ! Entre, l'accueille-t-il.

Michelle installe rapidement ses affaires au-dessus d'eux, le cœur léger. L'adolescent l'aide dans sa tâche. Il lui a fait déjà bonne impression, elle a hâte de connaître les deux autres !

\- Je m'appelle Michelle et je suis en première année ! lance-t-elle s'en s'asseyant, Et vous ?  
\- Radjat, Serdaigle troisième année pour te servir, se présente le garçon avec bonne humeur.

En face, l'adolescent à lunettes avec un beau sourire enchaîne:

\- Moi c'est Kasem. Je suis à Poufsouffle et tout comme Radjat et Lien, je suis en troisième année.

La dernière membre du groupe se contente de lui adresser un signe de tête. Son écharpe est rouge et dorée.

\- Enchantée ! Lien, tu es à Griffondor, je suppose…?  
\- Oui.

Son ton n'est pas froid, mais pas vraiment cordial non plus. Sa confusion doit se voir sur son visage puisque le Poufsouffle lui dit :

\- Lien a un peu de mal à s'ouvrir, mais elle n'est pas méchante.

Sur ces mots, il prend la main de la jeune brune à côté de lui. La jeune Griffondor évite son regard, mais ses joues rougissent furieusement. Michelle a un petit sourire attendri et Radjat se permet un sobre ricanement amusé.

Le train se met finalement en marche, tout comme la conversation.

\- Ça va être mon premier voyage en train ! J'ai déjà pris le bus et quelques fois le métro mais jamais de train aussi… Ancien !  
\- Ce n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça en vérité, pose le Serdaigle, attend d'avoir tes premiers cours de balai !

Michelle se sent mitigée à cette idée. Ce moyen de locomotion n'a pas l'air très stable… Et même temps, elle peut imaginer la liberté qu'il procure…

\- … Le métro ? répète le garçon aux cheveux en bataille.  
\- C'est une sorte de train souterrain fonctionnant à l'électricité, explique la fille à la queue de cheval.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le métro ? ne peut s'empêcher de demander Michelle.  
\- Non, mes parents sont tous les deux sorciers et je n'ai jamais vraiment été visiter les villes moldues, avoue celui-ci.  
\- Avec la guerre, il faut dire ce que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, relève Radjat.

Un voile sombre passe dans les yeux de ses trois compagnons de voyage.

\- La guerre… ?  
\- Celle contre Voldemort, explicite Lien.

Mais ce nom ne dit rien du tout à la future première année - à part qu'il sonne français. Cela semble leur être un sujet douloureux. Elle ne sait pas encore comment elle va s'y prendre, mais elle fera en sorte de glaner des informations à ce sujet.

Le groupe reste silencieux un long moment. Michelle regarde distraitement le paysage filer à toute allure par la fenêtre, bien qu'elle ne soit pas du bon côté.

\- Enfin, c'est derrière nous maintenant. La réponse va de soi mais vous avez prévu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ? relance le Serdaigle.

Le couple lui fait un signe de tête positif presque synchronisé.

\- Pour une fois que nous pouvons aller un peu dans les alentours de Poudlard, nous n'allons pas nous en priver ! rit Kasem.  
\- C'est un village près de l'école, explique la Griffondor à l'intention de Michelle. À partir de la troisième année, on a le droit de s'y rendre pendant le weekend avec l'autorisation de nos parents.  
\- Oh ! D'accord ! Vous y avez déjà été avant ou ça sera la première fois ?

Ce sera la première fois pour le Serdaigle mais pas pour Kasem et Lien. Ils avaient fait une petite sortie en couple pour la saint Valentin. La discussion fait bon train et ils finissent par tomber sur les pronostics concernant la répartition de Michelle.

\- Peut-être Serpentard ? propose Radjat en la dévisageant d'un air amusé.  
\- Euh, je ne sais pas… bredouille la concernée.

Son opinion vis-à-vis de cette maison est un peu superficielle, mais elle ne veut pas y reçue… À cause de leur emblème : un serpent. Michelle les a toujours eu en sainte horreur.

\- J'aurai plutôt dit Serdaigle, diagnostique posément Lien.  
\- Nous sommes vraiment en désaccord, rit doucement Kasem. Dit-nous Michelle, quelle maison tu préférerais ?  
\- Hum… Là, comme ça, je ne sais pas trop. Je ne me considère pas spécialement intelligente, ni courageuse, ni rusée, ni loyale…  
\- Ce sont les principales qualités mises en avant par les maisons, il y en a bien d'autres. De ma première impression de toi, je te verrai bien à Poufsouffle.

Le rire narquois de Radjat éclate dans leur cabine. Kasem et Michelle lui jette un regard perplexe tandis que Lien le dévisage sévèrement.

\- Ahah, pardon, mais bon, tu viens tout de même de lui dire qu'elle irait dans la maison par défaut. Ce n'est pas très flatteur.  
\- Pardon ? lâche Michelle complètement confuse.  
\- La doctrine d'Helga Poufsouflfe est d'instruire à tous et sans diction. Bien qu'elle prodige des valeurs nobles, sa réputation est… Quelque peu tachée par ceux qui font des raccourcis, explique Kasem toujours aussi paisible mais avec une pointe acidulée en fin de phrase.  
\- Disons-le sans détour : elle a la réputation d'être une « poubelle » au sein de l'école, rajoute l'autre adolescent un peu plus agressivement.

Ils se dévisagent un instant, trahissant un certaine rivalité entre les deux.

\- Vous êtes ridicules. Arrêtez de vous prendre la tête pour une compétition qui ne sera peut-être plus existante cette année.

Kasem ferme les yeux un instant tandis que Radjat soupire en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

\- La rivalité entre maisons est si forte ? interroge Michelle à son homologue féminin.  
\- Assez oui. Entre la coupe des quatre maisons, les matchs de Quidditch et le tournois des clubs des duels, c'est plutôt présent. McGonagall voulait enlever la coupe mais des élèves - et certains parents - se sont mobilisés pour qu'elle soit maintenue… Mais connaissant la directrice, elle a peut-être réfléchi à un moyen pour contourner ça.  
\- Je l'espère, renchérit le garçon à lunettes, cette manière de rabaisser et de mettre des bâtons dans les roues dans les maisons adverses est plus que pesante.

Le Serdaigle s'est redressé sur son siège, croyant à une nouvelle provocation mais Kasem ne montre pas la moindre trace d'hostilité. Il soupire de nouveau, et admet :

\- C'est vrai que c'est ridicule. Désolé.  
\- C'est pardonné, répond son ami d'un hochement de tête.

L'idée que Michelle s'est faite de Poudlard s'est quelque peu effritée. Ce n'est pas tout à fait l'école de rêve que lui avait promis sa professeure…

Pour autant, une fois le sujet des maisons désamorcés, les trois amis se révèlent tout à fait charmants. Radjat a une sorte de charisme qui donne tout de suite envie de l'écouter. Kasem est plus en retrait mais aussi davantage à l'écoute. Quant à la jeune fille, malgré sa grande réserve, elle a toujours pris soin d'expliquer à sa cadette les modalités propres au monde des sorciers.

C'est donc assez sereinement qu'ils se séparent, le groupe rejoignant les troisièmes années tandis que Michelle se retrouve avec ceux de sa promotion. La nuit est tombée depuis un moment; Michelle n'a pas le réflexe de regarder son téléphone mais elle estime qu'il doit être au moins vingt heure.  
Un énorme et titanesque monsieur à la barbe brune pigmentée de quelques traces argentées s'est adressé à la foule:

\- Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis Hagrid, professeur de soin aux créature magiques. Nous allons traverser le lac de Poudlard pour arriver au château, formez des groupes de cinq maximum pour vous mettre dans les barques !

Michelle s'est frénétiquement retournée autour d'elle, cherchant des camarades de traversée. Elle se retrouve à faire équipe avec deux amis d'enfance, Elizabetha et Roderich, ainsi que de deux jumeaux, Hans et Ludwig.

\- Oh je vous reconnais ! Vous étiez devant moi dans la file chez Ollivander ! s'exclame-t-elle.  
\- Ah ? J'avoue que je ne t'ai pas remarqué - et toi Ludwig ?  
\- Non plus, désolé, s'excuse l'autre blond avec embarras.  
\- C'est pas grave… sourit Michelle aussi gênée qu'eux.

Voilà qui l'apprendra à faire son intéressante… Ou pas.

La brune caucasienne et son ami à lunettes montent les premiers. Les jumeaux se retournent, chacun de leur côté, vers la jeune adolescente.

\- Les dames d'abord, sourit gentiment l'un des deux (Hans peut-être ?)

L'autre est davantage stoïque mais semble d'accord avec son frère. Le petit bateau tangue lorsque Michelle saute dedans, ce qui cause une frayeur au brun à lunettes.

\- Ça va aller Roderich, tente de rassurer sa camarade.

Mais Roderich, en toute réponse, continue de se cramponner comme il peut à la planche qui lui sert de siège tout en palissant à vu d'œil. Les jumeaux blonds ne font pas autant de remue-ménages et une fois tout le monde installé, la barque s'éloigne toute seule du bord pour faire la queue avec celle déjà « en pleine mer ».

Michelle est émerveillée. Des lanternes flottent au-dessus de leurs têtes, éclairant les eaux outremers qui les entourent. Elle se penche un peu sur le bord, admirant la surface de l'eau… Quels genres de créatures peuvent l'habiter ? Elle a tellement hâte de le découvrir ! Si hâte, qu'elle plonge sans crainte sa main basanée dans l'onde. C'est glacé. Mais la caresse de l'eau est tellement agréable ! La pré-adolescente espère qu'elle pourra se baigner bientôt dans ses eaux troubles enchantées… Peut-être même qu'il y a un club de nage ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour être désagréable, retentit alors une voix faible, mais est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de te pencher autant ? Je vais vraiment finir par défaillir…  
\- Oh, pardon !

Michelle se tient droite durant le reste de la traversée. Fidèle à elle-même, la future élève continue cependant de bavasser avec ses camarades (d'infortune) mais eux sont trop épuisés pour vraiment lui faire la conversation. Pour autant, elle apprend que le frère aîné des jumeaux s'appelle Gilbert et est à Serpentard. Dans un autre temps, Roderich confie être comme elle car né de deux parents normaux - enfin, « moldus » comme les sorciers disent. Elle aurait bien aimé échanger avec lui sur ses impressions de ce monde bizarroïde et fascinant (l'inverse serait mentir) de la magie, mais son teint tournant au vert, elle préféra s'arrêter là pour le bien de la traversée. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, ils seront répartis dans la même maison…

Le château se fait de plus en plus visible. Il a un quelque chose de féérique dans l'architecture - sans compter les petites lumières voletant autour. D'ici, les lanternes ressemblent à des lucioles. Le bâtiment, quant à lui, surplombe - domine même clairement la vallée qui lui fait fasse.

Une fois arrivée de l'autre côté, Hagrid les aide à sortir leurs valises de l'embarcation et à se hisser sur la plateforme de bois. Le groupe ayant tout récupéré rejoigne ceux qui attendent le reste des premières années. L'attente n'est pas longue et bientôt, une fois qu'Hagrid les ait tous recompté, ils partent enfin en direction du château.

Malgré la fatigue, les yeux de Michelle pétillent. C'est enfin l'heure de vérité !

* * *

La jeune fille peine à décrocher son regard du plafond. Des bougies flottent au-dessus des larges tables communes, mais pas une goutte de cire ne leur tombe dessus. C'est tout bonnement extraordinaire. Les petites flammes, si hautes, font comme des étoiles dans le plafond bleu nuit…

\- Il est temps de passer à la répartition des premières années.

À cette annonce, Michelle remet les pieds sur terre pour prêter plus attention aux dires de la directrice. C'est une femme assez âgée, chapeautée d'un couvre-chef sorcière typique de couleur émeraude, comme sa robe-manteau.

\- A l'appel de votre nom, présentez-vous au Choixpeau en vous asseyant sur la chaise. Lorsqu'il nommera votre maison, mettez-vous à sa table associée.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, une longue attente pour Michelle commence. « _Laroche_ ». Elle n'est pas vraiment dans les dernières, mais la pré-adolescente est trop agitée pour prendre son mal en patience.

_A… B…_

Les jumeaux, Hans et Ludwig, sont séparés respectivement à Serpentard et Serdaigle.

_C… D… E…_

Roderich rejoint Ludwig et prend place à à côté de lui. Il semble aller bien mieux que sur l'embarcation.

_F… G... H..._

\- Hedervary Elizabetha !

La brune aux cheveux long jusqu'au milieu du dos s'est retrouvée répartie à Griffondor. Elle adresse un sourire un peu triste à Roderich avant de rejoindre la table commune de sa maison.

_I, J, K…_

\- Kirkland Arthur !

Un garçon blond aux épais sourcil s'est avancé, l'air sûr de lui. Un silence s'est imposé dans la salle, interrompu par quelques murmures. Michelle comprend qu'il doit s'agir de quelqu'un d'important. Un nouveau mystère pour elle à découvrir…

Le garçon a à peine le temps de s'assoir que le chapeau rapiécé s'exclame :

\- Serpentard !

Un sourire craque son expression bougonne lorsqu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements retenti dans la grande salle. Une des professeurs ose aussi un sourire, comme satisfaite.

Un autre Kirkland fait son apparition - Logan - mais est reçu avec nettement moins d'enthousiasme et d'intrigue. Il se retrouve chez les Griffondor.

_L !_

\- Laroche Michelle !

Ni une ni deux, la voici qui s'élance vers la scène de tous les regards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a l'apparition de :
> 
> Thaïlande (Kasem),
> 
> Viet Nâm (Lien),
> 
> Inde (Radjat),
> 
> SERG ou HSR (Hans),
> 
> Allemagne (Ludwig),
> 
> Hongrie (Elizabetha),
> 
> Autriche (Roderich),
> 
> Angleterre (Arthur).
> 
> Mention de Prusse (Gilbert) et Australie (Logan)


	5. La seconde Maison

Michelle sent les regards sur elle. Même si elle a une certaine habitude, et qu'elle sait que ce n'est que par curiosité, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son cœur s'accélérer.

_Garde le sourire et trace ta route !_

Encouragée par la voix de sa mère, la jeune fille augmente la taille de ses enjambées alors que son sourire se fait plus grand.

Elle arrive enfin à la chaise. La pré-adolescente s'y installe, toujours avec une expression heureuse. Le chapeau lui tombe sur la tête - il manque d'engouffrer la tête de la jeune fille.

> _Une grande optimiste à ce que je peux voir ! _s'exclame tout d'abord l'objet enchanté._ Cela va en frôler l'insouciance… Notamment en ce qui concerne le travail scolaire._

La brune ne peut s'empêcher de déglutir.

> _Un amour pour la nature aussi… Oui, surtout la faune marine, bien… Un brin d'excentricité et parfois un peu de malignité sans grande méchanceté. Tu sembles aussi très soucieuse du bien-être de tes proches… Et tu as pas mal de culot. Ahah, oui, un caractère bien trempé, c'est certain. Le choix va être simple._

\- Poufsouffle !

Le rouge aux joues, elle se dirige vers la tableau à l'emblème jaune et noir sous les applaudissements. La nouvelle élève se sent à la fois soulagée et un petit peu déçue. Au moins, elle retrouve un visage connu : Kasem lui fait une place à côté de lui, toujours avec son sempiternel sourire affable.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous ! l'accueille-t-il.  
\- Merci beaucoup ! répond-t-elle avec le même entrain.

Au moins, on ne peut nier qu'une chaleur certaine se dégage des élèves la composante. Des étudiants en face d'elle lui posent quelques questions - d'où elle vient ? Quel est son nom ? Quel a été son premier acte magique ? Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel élève arrive au Choixpeau.

Bah ! Poubelle ou pas, l'important est de bien s'y sentir dedans non ?

\- Maes Emma !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain mi-long est arrivée à la chaise. Le chapeau s'est agité sur sa tête, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Finalement, il annonce :

\- Poufsouffle !

La nouvelle vient s'assoir à côté de Michelle. Emma la salue joyeusement, ce à quoi elle répond aussi positivement. Elles n'ont cependant pas le temps de discuter que déjà un nouvel élève est à nouveau appelé. La liste dure encore un moment, ne se terminant qu'à un certain Zwingli, envoyé à Serpentard. Le ventre de Michelle gronde plusieurs fois; la faim se fait de plus en plus présente depuis que le stress et l'excitation sont retombés.

\- Maintenant que tous les nouveaux premiers années ont été répartis, passons aux quelques annonces concernant cette année. Tout d'abord, ce que vous attendez tous, la coupe des quatre maisons.

Le brouhaha qui s'est installé retombe aussitôt. Tous les élèves dévisagent McGonagall, avec des regards intrigués pour la plus part, méfiants pour d'autres. Et un peu agacés pour les derniers, comme Michelle; elle a si faim que la table en bois lui parait (presque) appétissante.

\- La coupe est maintenue… Mais il y aura quelques changements comparées aux années précédentes. En effet, celle-ci ne s'effectuera selon les points accumulés par une maison… Mais deux maisons.

De vives protestations se sont faites entendre.

\- Je n'ai pas terminé ! coupe la sorcière avec sévérité. Cette coupe ne pourra donc être remportée que si les deux maisons parviennent à accumuler suffisamment de points face à l'équipe adverse. De plus, chaque année, ces duo changeront : ce n'est donc pas parce que Griffondor est avec, par exemple, Serdaigle cette année que ce sera le cas l'année qui suivra. En ce qui concerne cette année, les équipes seront…

La directrice a agité sa baguette d'un mouvement souple et ample en visant le plafond. Un fuseau de fumé a jailli de celle-ci pour s'élever en hauteur, avant de se diviser en deux. Du côté droit, on distingua un mélange de rouge et de noir, de l'autre du vert et du bleu.

\- Griffondor et Poufsouffle contre Serpentard et Serdaigle ! Que chaque équipe fasse de son mieux.

Un silence s'ancre. Face à cette absence de réponse, une des professeurs se lève de la sa chaise et commence à applaudir, suivit bientôt de toute sa table jusqu'aux élèves.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, Michelle s'en fiche un peu de cette compétition. Bon, certes, en partie parce qu'elle est si affamée qu'elle se demande si, à tout hasard, le bois ne serait pas en chocolat - mais pas que. Il ne semble pas y avoir de récompense autre que la félicite d'avoir « gagner » - or, sans récompense, l'intérêt en est grandement diminué aux yeux de la jeune élève.

\- Et maintenant, passons à table, termine McGonagall avant de se retirer de son pupitre.

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées que les tables sont immédiatement remplies de multiples plats. L'odeur du poulet grillé et des sauces parviennent aux nez de Michelle; la salive lui monte furieusement à la bouche. Elle ne se prive pas de prendre un maximum de chose dans son assiette, dévorer le contenu et se resservir plusieurs fois, au grand étonnement de ses voisins de table. Ils se dévisagent entre eux, effarés ; Kasem hausse les épaules avec un sourire amusé, puis chacun se concentre sur son plat respectif.

\- Et toi du coup… Emma, lance le voisin en face de l'interpellée, d'où est-ce que tu viens ?  
\- Ah ! C'est un peu compliqué… Mes parents vivaient en Angleterre mais ils sont partis en Belgique lorsque Sirius Black s'est évadé. Ils ont pressenti que les choses allaient mal tourner. Mais comme je suis née en Angleterre, tout comme mon frère - il est à Serpentard -, nous étions déjà pré-inscrits ici. Et puisque la guerre s'est terminée, mes parents n'ont pas eu tant de réticences que ça à nous laisser partir, conclut la fille aux cheveux ondulés.  
\- Sacrée histoire ! Au fait, moi c'est Carlos, et lui c'est Matthew mon meilleur pote.

Les regards des deux filles se dirigent vers la droite de Carlos. Elles remarquent toutes deux un garçon aussi pâle que son ami est mate, aussi blond que son acolyte est brun. Et surtout, aussi timide que Carlos parait extraverti. Il porte des lunettes rectangulaires un peu trop grande pour son visage joufflu.

\- B-Bonsoir, murmure-t-il si doucement que les deux élèves peinent à entendre ce qu'il dit.  
\- _Chalut_ ! répond la brune à couettes en avalant goulûment ses haricots verts, Vous êtes en quelle année ?  
\- Deuxième ! Il y a des chances que du coup -

Carlos se prend un coup de coude surprenament violent de la part de son camarade aux cheveux ondulés.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai…  
\- Quoi ? interroge Emma.  
\- On ne peut pas vous le dire maintenant - c'est une surprise ! Le préfet vous expliquera tout ça, répond le brun avec un clin d'œil.

Le repas se poursuit dans une agréable bonne humeur. Michelle demande à Kasem si elle sera obligée de toujours manger à cette même table - ce n'est pas tant qu'elle se lasse déjà, mais elle aimerait connaître un peu plus les autres élèves des « maisons » voisines. Heureusement, celui-ci la rassure : ce n'est que lors des annonces officielles comme aujourd'hui où la séparation est obligatoire. Leurs voisins de devant semblent le connaître de vu, mais les trois aînés ne communiquent pas plus que cela entre eux. Matthew est particulièrement timide et se contente de suivre la conversation; ce malgré les perches que lui tend la jeune fille à couettes le long du dîner. En revanche, la conversation file avec sa voisine adjacente.

Emma est une jeune sorcière dite de « sang-mêlée » : son père est sorcier mais sa mère est une humaine on ne peut plus ordinaire. De ce fait, si la magie ne l'étonne guère et que la société sorcière n'a aucun secret pour elle, elle comprend que Michelle se sente perdue.

\- Si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas à me demander ! lui sourit la brune au cheveux ondulés.

Ça, des questions, sa camarade en a. Mais étant donné que certaines semblent épineuses, elle préfère ne pas les poser pour le moment.

À la fin du repas, les élèves des années supérieurs quittent les tables, ne laissant que les préfets et les futurs sorciers en herbe. Michelle ayant bien mangé et assommé par la fatigue n'écoute que d'une oreille le discours de leur référent. Elle baille bruyamment malgré elle, ce qui arrache un sourire à sa voisine.

\- Eh bien, on fatigue ? rit-elle à mi-voix.  
\- Nan, j'ai juste hâte de rencontrer mon lit, rétorque son interlocutrice avec un demi-sourire.

Après un monologue ennuyeux, les préfets emmènent leurs groupes respectifs vers les fameux dortoirs. Les Poufsouffles accompagnent pendant un moment les Serpentards, avant que ces derniers ne prennent la direction des cachots. Michelle est vraiment contente de ne pas faire parti de leur maison; bien franchement, qui voudrait dormir à côté des cachots ?

Les jeunes sorciers sous l'emblème du blaireau (l'interprétation possible à cette pensée arrache un sourire à Michelle) se retrouvent dans les cuisines. La jeune fille est surprise de rencontrer des curieuses petites créatures qui s'affairent si et là. Elles sont semblables aux gobelins par leur taille, quoique que ces derniers sont un peu plus grands. Les humanoïdes évitent de les regarder; leurs yeux globuleux se mettent à fixer le sol ou le mur lorsque la jeune fille se montre trop insistante. De larges oreilles bordent leurs têtes chauves où seule une sorte de duvet semble y pousser. Leurs vêtements sont curieusement ternes - ont aurait dit de vieux draps n'ayant pas été à la machine à laver depuis un moment…

\- Hey, tu as écouté ce qu'a dit le préfet ?  
\- Non, avoue Michelle, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
\- Il a expliqué comment faire pour rentrer dans la salle commune… Je te le redirai après, s'interrompt sa camarade alors que leur groupe pénètre dans une sorte de couloir descendant.

La pré-adolescente est un peu étonnée du passage qu'ils empruntent. Où mènent-ils ? Elle craint un moment de se retrouver dans le noir mais la luminosité ne diminue pas tant que cela. Des lampes, alimentées ni par du feu ni par de l'électricité, éclairent leur chemin.

Ils arrivent dans une large salle aux couleurs chaudes. Le jaune et la couleur du bois tendre sont les couleurs prédominantes. Des vitraux élancés et bigarrés laissent passer la lumière de la lune; elle illumine doucement mais froidement des plantes suspendues au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un feu de cheminée brûle au centre du foyer, libérant une agréable odeur acre. Les sofas sont vides mais il ne fait nul doute qu'ils reçoivent régulièrement du monde. Michelle les aurait bien testés si elle n'avait pas aussi envie de voir sa chambre. Des tables sont aussi disposées ça et là, souvent avec au centre des petites plantes vertes grasses, comme des cactus. Un troupeau de valises est regroupé au centre de la pièce; d'ici, Michelle ne voit pas les siennes.

\- Les chambres, déclare alors leur référent, peuvent accueillir jusqu'à cinq élèves maximums. Le dortoir des filles se situe sur la droite, les garçons sur la gauche en montant cet escalier (il accompagne ses dires d'un geste le désignant). Vous êtes libres de choisir avec qui vous souhaitez vous mettre, mais pas de panique pour celles et ceux en manque d'inspiration. Nous ferons le nécessaire pour que chacun puisse dormir cette nuit dans un lit (il sourit franchement). Bon ! Choisissez du coup avec qui vous souhaitez vous mettre - mais essayez de ne pas faire trop de bruit, les autres sont probablement en train de dormir.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournent simultanément l'une vers l'autre, ce qui leur arrachent un rire amusé et soulagé. Il faut juste qu'elles se regroupent avec trois autres camarades…

Le brouhaha se fait de plus en plus fort et le préfet est obligé de plusieurs fois intervenir pour faire baisser le volume. Le duo reste un moment les bras ballant; puis, un peu agacée que les autres mettent autant de temps à se décider, Michelle décide d'aller d'elle-même demander si d'autres filles veulent bien se mettre avec elles. On la repousse gentiment - non, désolée, déjà prises, on a déjà former notre groupe; non désolée, on essaie de se mettre d'accord…

\- Ok ! Ceux qui ont déjà formé leur groupe, venez me voir ! s'exclame alors leur aîné.

Aussitôt, une queue-leu-leu se forme devant lui. Elle décroit rapidement et les groupes disparaissent vers les dortoirs en chuchotant joyeusement.

Michelle jette un coup d'œil nerveux aux valises; leur nombre a considérablement diminué. Elle aperçoit ses affaires dans le tas dispersé, ce qui la rassure un peu. Personne ne les a pris, ne serait-ce que par mégarde.

Le préfet les compte avant de leur demander s'il y a des groupes incomplets. Il reste principalement des garçons, mais il y aussi une jeune fille isolée. Elle a de très long cheveux bruns foncé qui lui arrive jusqu'au bas du dos. Deux simples barrettes, représentant une fleur de prunelier rose, retiennent sa chevelure de lui couvrir le visage. Ses yeux ambrés pétillent, mais sa mimique est étonnamment neutre. Elle semble un peu perdue…

Ni une ni deux, la née-moldue s'avance vers elle avec son sourire le plus affable :

\- Salut ! Excuses-moi, est-ce que tu chercherais des gens avec qui te mettent pour les chambres ?

Son interlocutrice a une expression surprise avant d'hocher la tête en laissant échapper un « oui » franc.

\- Cool ! On a qu'à former un groupe alors ! Je m'appelle Michelle et toi ?  
\- Mei, sourit-elle timidement.

Emma s'est rapprochée entre temps des deux jeunes filles, et bientôt le trio bavarde gaiement en attendant leur tour. Mei s'est révélée rapidement être plus réservée que timide et rivalise avec Michelle dans le domaine du bavardage. Finalement, il ne reste plus qu'elles trois et leur préfet.

\- Donc… Il ne reste que vous trois…

Le jeune homme s'est frotté la tête avec embarras.

\- Il reste bien une chambre pour vous… Mais comme elle n'est pas complète, il est possible que des futures premières années viennent avec vous l'an prochain. Ça ne vous dérange pas ?  
\- Non, je ne pense pas, répond gentiment Emma.  
\- Et puis, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix… relève Mei.

Le préfet se contente de leur répondre par un sourire complaisant. Les trois filles attrapent leurs valises, montent un escalier avant de se diriger vers leur chambre. Emma les guide :

\- C'est la chambre 50… On en est à la 24… Ok, par-là.

Elles continuent de longer le couloir. Michelle ne peut s'empêcher d'être amuser de la forme des portes; elles sont complètement rondes et ce n'est pas sans lui rappeler un certain univers…

\- On y est ! finit par s'exclamer la brune aux yeux verts.

Emma passe la clé dorée dans la serrure avant d'accéder - enfin ! - à leur chambre.

La salle est ronde. Des rideaux jaunes vieillot couvrent la vue des lits. Des fenêtres dites œil de bœuf, situées en hauteur, leur montre le ciel nocturne. Elles ne sont cependant pas dans le noir: un énorme lustre s'est allumé dès que les trois futures sorcières sont entrées dans la pièce. Plusieurs bureaux, au nombre de cinq, sont collés aux murs arrondis. Le bois est assez sombre, brillant de vernis et dans un très bon état, constate les trois filles.

N'y tenant plus, la fille à couettes a ouvert l'un des rideaux aux motifs de feuilles. Un lit à baldaquin lui fait face, l'invitant à s'installer dans des oreillers moelleux et une couverture douce à souhait. À côté du lit se trouve respectivement une grande armoire, contenant un miroir à l'intérieur, et une table de chevet, en bois elle aussi. Une sorte de lampe à huile repose dessus, éteinte.

Michelle dépose ses bagages sur le côté - elle n'a pas envie de déballer ses affaires maintenant. La jeune fille détache ses cheveux, pose ses rubans rouges sur la table de chevet, et se laisse tomber sur le lit.

\- Raaah, c'est encore mieux que ce que je m'imaginais - il est teeeeeellement moelleux !

Elle pousse un petit cri de joie étouffé par les coussins. Si ses camarades l'entendent, elles ont la bonté de ne pas faire de remarques dessus.

Michelle se dépêche de se mettre en pyjama, plonger dans son lit et fermer les yeux. Le sommeil ne tarde pas à la trouver.

* * *

\- Hey, Michelle ! Debout, il faut qu'on aille manger !

La voix douce mais ferme d'Emma réveille la jeune endormie trop abruptement à son goût. Elle pousse un grognement mécontent et s'emmitoufle davantage dans ses couvertures.

\- Allez, il est presque huit heures et demi et on a rendez-vous avez nos préfets à neuf heures !  
\- _Mgnrfjarrife_, marmonne son interlocutrice toujours avec humeur.

Une tête émerge des moult couettes, les yeux encore clos. Sa camarade est déjà partie. Quant à Mei, elle n'est pas présente non plus - sans doute qu'elle a dû accompagner Emma.

Les yeux noisettes de l'endormie s'ouvrent subitement, venant de réaliser deux choses.

La première, c'est : qu'est-ce que cette histoire de rendez-vous ?  
La deuxième : elle a oublié d'appeler sa mère hier !

Aussitôt, Michelle saute de son lit, attrape son uniforme en vrac sur le sol, se brosse et s'attache les cheveux avant de sortir précipitamment hors de leur chambre.

_Zut, zut, et zut !_

Ses chaussures claquent sur le plancher, puis résonnent sur l'escalier de pierre les menant aux cuisines. Dans sa course, elle passe au travers d'un fantôme - le karma ayant décidé qu'elle sera bien réveillée ce matin. Elle ne prend pas la peine de se retourner, lance un « désolée ! » tandis que le spectre rouspète sur son manque de savoir-vivre, un comble pour une vivante; mais Michelle est déjà trop loin pour entendre ses remontrances.

La jeune élève finit par retrouver la grande salle. Divers petits déjeuners sont entreposés, allant des œufs brouillés aux tartines sans oublier les boissons. Les carafes se déplacent dans les airs, allant d'une table à une autre pour remplir les bols et les verres, sans jamais se tarir. Michelle est étonnée de l'absence de monde; il ne semble n'y avoir que des premières années. Il y a éventuellement un professeur qui semble les surveiller, bien qu'il ait le nez plongé dans un journal.

Mei et Emma sont vers le centre de la table des Poufsouffle. Elles ont déjà bien entamé leurs déjeuners respectifs. La retardataire les rejoint, s'excuse pour son retard et s'assoie à côté d'Emma. Une assiette apparait subitement devant elle. Sans se poser de question (c'est magique et puis c'est tout), le jeune fille se sert dans les plats devant elle tandis que son verre se remplit de jus d'orange.

\- Du coup, j'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'on allait faire ce matin… avoue lentement Michelle.  
\- On va avoir une visite guidé avec notre deuxième préfet ! répond aussitôt Mei avec entrain, L'après-midi sera libre de ce que j'ai compris, comme on est dimanche…  
\- C'est ce que j'ai compris aussi, renchérit Emma, je pense que j'en profiterai pour aller voir mon frère.

Elle a un petit sourire qui trahi un certain ennui.

\- C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas le droit d'aller dans les salles communes des autres maisons… J'aurai vraiment aimé voir à quoi elles ressemblent.  
\- C'est vrai…  
\- Bof, moi je suis très contente d'avoir été répartie ici, rétorque Mei avec une moue agacée. Plus loin je suis de mon frère et mieux je me porte !  
\- Ton frère ? interroge la fille à couettes.  
\- Ouais… Il est à Serdaigle mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être aussi collant qu'une limace. Tu n'étais pas là, mais il tenait absolument à manger avec moi ce matin. (elle prend une voix pincée) « Aiya, tu ferais mieux de manger ça ! Aiya, tu dois faire attention, le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée ! » et j'en passe ! Heureusement qu'il a mangé plus vite que nous.

Les trois filles ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire face à cette imitation grossière.

\- Au moins, ça montre que ton frère s'inquiète pour toi, assure Emma avant d'avaler sa dernière bouchée d'omelette.  
\- J'aimerai qu'il s'inquiète moins et qu'il me laisse tranquille ! rétorque son interlocutrice.  
\- Vous avez tout de même de la chance d'avoir des frères. J'aurai bien aimé en avoir… Ou peut-être une sœur…  
\- Honnêtement, tu te rends surtout pas compte de la chance que _toi_ tu as !  
\- Tu exagères, ça a aussi des avantages… Je sais que Tim seras toujours là pour moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Ce doit être pareil pour Yao, non ?  
\- Hmpf.

Cette dernière ne semble pas vraiment convaincue. Emma n'insiste pas plus; elle a donné son opinion mais ne compte pas la faire adopter par sa camarade. Elles ne se connaissent pas encore très bien, peut-être qu'il y a des tensions entre les deux pour d'autres raisons.

Michelle boit doucement son jus d'orange tandis que son regard dérive sur la grande horloge. Il n'est pas encore l'heure du rendez-vous, elle a peut-être une chance d'envoyer au moins un message à sa mère… Heureusement qu'elle l'a tout de même appeler lorsqu'elle était encore au chemin de Traverse. Elle décide de faire ça après manger.

* * *

\- … C'est une blague ?

Aucun réseau. Aucune barre. C'est le néant total. Impossible d'appeler ou d'envoyer un message.

Michelle tente tout de même de joindre sa mère, mais bien vite son appareil lui rappelle que ce n'est pas possible. Comment va-t-elle faire pour la prévenir ? Et bonjour quand elle rentrera ! Ses oreilles risquent de gagner au moins dix centimètres…

\- Tu devrais lui envoyer un hibou, suggère Mei tandis qu'elle se brosse les cheveux, un chouchou rose autour d'un de ses poignets.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec Mei, approuve leur camarade de chambre. C'est nettement plus simple. Ça m'étonnerai que cette zone sorcière laisse les objets moldus fonctionner ici.  
\- C'est que… Je n'en ai pas…  
\- Tu n'as qu'à en louer un. Je ne sais plus quel est le prix, mais tu dois en avoir pour quelques Noises, insiste Emma.

Cette dernière est assise sur son lit, étendu comme lors de son arrivée. Elle caresse un chaton crème endormi sur ses genoux. Mei finit enfin par regrouper ses cheveux pour former une queue de cheval, qu'elle fait virevolter de droite à gauche; une expression satisfaite se reflète dans son miroir.

Résignée, Michelle accepte de rédiger une lettre. Elle trouve une plume et pot d'encre, ainsi qu'une foule de parchemin dans un bac sous son bureau. Quelle tête va faire sa mère lorsqu'elle va se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un hibou ? La jeune fille espère qu'il ne sera pas reçu à coups de balais.

Elle commence à rédiger sa lettre, mais bien vite le mouvement de va et vient entre le pot et le papier l'irrite. Agacée, elle se dirige vers sa valise, toujours en vrac et y cherche sa trousse. Les sorciers pourront dire ce qu'ils veulent, les stylos restent une valeur sure !

Neuf heure sonne.

\- Bon, il va falloir y aller, soupire Emma en déposant à regret son petit chat sur le lit.

Michelle soupire à son tour d'exaspération. Pour vu que ce tour de l'école ne dure pas trop longtemps…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparition de Cubas (Carlos), de Canada (Matthew), Taiwan (Mei) et Belgique (Emma)
> 
> Mention de Hollande (Tim), Suisse (Vash Zwingli) et Chine (Yao)
> 
> OCs: les préfets


	6. Retrouvaille avec un inconnu

Tous les premiers années se sont entassés dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Contrairement à la veille où un certain niveau sonore avait réussi à être maintenu, aujourd’hui les bavardages sont particulièrement forts. Les élèves échangent entre eux, certains émettant des propositions sur par quoi ils vont commencer ou d’autres divaguant sur des sujets qui n’ont rien avoir. Par exemple, du dernier potin - apparemment, le célèbre sorcier Harry Potter vient d’avoir son premier enfant, un certain James. Beaucoup semble se réjouir de cette nouvelle, mais avant que Michelle ne puisse se joindre à la conversation leur préfète fait son apparition :

\- Bonjour à tous ! J’espère que vous avez bien mangé et que vous vous êtes bien reposés. Je suis Marilyn, votre deuxième préfète…  
  
Et ainsi commence un long, très long monologue. Ici, vous avez la réserve de Poufsouffle (prière de rapporter les livres au bout d’un mois), le mini-club de jardinage (et où s’inscrire pour y participer), le calendrier d’anniversaire pour celles et ceux qui veulent que l’on s’intéresse à eux le temps d’une journée (comme Michelle), les règles de vie très classiques (bien qu’avec ses propres distorsions) avant de sortir.

Somme toute, en dehors du décor, il y a beaucoup de secteurs complètement banals. La grande salle n’est au final qu’un réfectoire; on retrouve une bibliothèque, des salles de cours, une cours…  
Bon certes, Michelle ne peut pas dire que son ancienne école a une forêt « Interdite », ni des cachots, ni une salle qui puisse disparaitre et réapparaître comme bon lui semble - même si pour cette dernière, elle a vraiment besoin de le vérifier par ses propres yeux.

La cours est pleine de feuilles brunâtres, souvent balayés par un vent puissant.

\- … La maison là-bas est celle d’Hagrid. Vous ne l’aurez pas cette année, mais il est professeur de…  
  
Michelle ne peut s’empêcher un bâillement. Malgré le froid (bon sang ce qu’elle déteste le froid !) elle s’ennuie, mais elle s’ennuie !

\- ...Et si vous n’êtes pas sages, vous serez envoyer là-bas en guise de punition en pleine nuit ! plaisante leur réfèrente.

Michelle hausse un sourcil, mi-intriguée mi-désapprobatrice. Ne vient-elle pas de dire que cette forêt est dangereuse et ne doit être explorer en aucun cas ? Enfin, peut-être essaie-t-elle juste de leur faire peur...

Leur visite continue un peu vers le terrain de Quidditch, un sport apparemment très populaire à en juger par les gloussements et les sourires de ses camarades. Heureusement pour la jeune fille, leur préfète leur explique les quelques bases, bien que ça n’en empêche pas de soupirer d’agacement.

\- C’est bon, qui ne connait pas le Quidditch ? râle l’un d’entre elle à sa camarade.  
\- Les nés-moldus au fond de leur grotte ?

Elles ricanent bêtement entre elles.

_La née-moldues vous emmerde, _pense très fort Michelle. À défaut de leur vomir son mécontentement, elle se contente de prendre une mine renfrognée bien marquée tout en les dévisageant férocement. Les deux filles la remarquent mais à part un regard en biais, les hostilités ne s’ouvrent pas.

Finalement, le groupe de première année retourne dans leur salle commun. Ils s’assoient autour des tables à disposition - et les canapés pour les pour chanceux - et on leur distribue leurs emplois du temps ainsi que leur groupe pour les travaux pratiques. À la grande tristesse du trio, Michelle fait partie du groupe 1 à l’inverse d’Emma et Mei.

\- Au moins, on reste ensemble pour les autres cours ! positive celle avec la longue queue de cheval.

Michelle hoche la tête, convaincue. Elles rencontreront davantage de personnes c’est tout !

Enfin, leur réfèrente termine sur une annonce :

\- Cette année, nous avons décidé de faire un système de tutorat ! Pour ce faire, il suffira que vous inscriviez votre nom sur un bout de parchemin que vous déposerez...

Marilyn courre attrapez ce qui ressemble à s’y méprendre une boite de scrutin.

\- ...Dans ceci ! termine-t-elle fièrement. Vous avez environs une semaine pour vous décider - à 13h, jour pour jour, on vous attribuera au hasard votre tuteur !  
\- C’est quoi un tuteur en fait ? lance l’un des élèves.  
\- Ah ! Bonne question, en fait c’est très simple. Un tuteur, c’est une sorte d’aide pour te guider durant l’année, autant au niveau scolaire que dans la vie de Poudlard. Comme ça, si jamais vous des questions mais que vous n’osez pas les poser aux préfets - ou si jamais nous sommes occupés, ça arrive ! - vous pouvez vous tourner vers quelqu’un d’autre d’assez bien placé. Est-ce qu’il y a d’autres questions ?

Personne ne lève la main.

\- Bon bah dans ce cas... Ce sera tout pour le moment ! Passez une bonne journée et bonne rentrée !

Les élèves lui répondent en cœur avant de se disperser. Le trio de jeunes sorcières s’installent dans les pouffes jaunes et beiges pour discuter:

\- Le groupe 1 a cours avec les Serpentards pour le Vol sur balais...  
\- C’est la cas aussi pour nous mais j’imagine que ce sera leur groupe 2 à eux, relève Mei en entortillant distraitement une mèche de cheveux.  
\- Du coup, on sera pas ensemble pour ce cours-là, ni celui de Botanique... Et la pratique en Potion.  
\- Hum, je vois, lâche Emma sans plus de conviction.

La bouche de Michelle se tord, un peu agacée. Ça fait tout de même pas mal de cours...

\- Bon, je vais terminer ma... Lettre, finit celle-ci d’un ton peu enthousiaste.  
\- Et moi je vais retrouver Tim ! À tout à l’heure !

La brune aux yeux verts s’éloigne aussitôt dit. Mei la regarde partir, suspicieuse et perplexe.

\- Je comprendrai jamais ce genre de personne... marmonne-t-elle entre ses dents.

Michelle la fixe quelques instants, ne sachant pas ce que souhaite faire sa camarade, avant de finalement prendre ses dispositions.

Une fois devant son bureau, la jeune élève peine à trouver les mots. Elle finit par faire une brève description des lieux et assurer à sa mère qu’elle va bien... Avant d’ajouter en post-scriptum la raison pour laquelle elle lui envoie une lettre plutôt qu’un SMS.

La jeune fille remarque l’étau à cachet - bien que la tentation de l’utiliser soit grande, n’ayant aucune idée de comment procéder, elle préfère s’abstenir. De toute manière, ça n’a rien de bien confidentiel, juge Michelle.

Il ne lui reste plus qu’à trouver la volière.

Bien que la présentation des lieux ne date que de ce matin, elle peine à se retrouver. Tout est si grand; en plus se déplacer seule dans ces longs couloirs déserts l’intimident. Elle aurait pu demander à Mei de l’accompagner, mais celle-ci s’est volatilisée. Kasem n’en est pas en reste - il était peut-être dans sa chambre mais Michelle n’a pas osé pénétrer dans le dortoir des garçons.  
Et comme le téléphone ne passe pas (et que de toute façon ses camarades n’en ont pas), impossible de les contacter. C’est donc seule que Michelle se rend d’un pas, d’abord franc puis de plus en plus timide, vers la cours de l’école.

Les feuilles d’automne crissent sous ses chaussures noires flambant neuves. Elle songe un instant qu’elle aurait peut-être dû prendre ses baskets, mais tant pis. Elle n’a vraiment pas envie de faire demi-tour à cause d’un peu de boue et de feuilles mortes !

Elles croisent quelques étudiants - principalement des Serdaigles de ce qu’elle peut voir à la couleur de leur cravate. Ils marchent et discutent sur les quelques bancs pour ceux assis, les autres font le tour de la cour. Le regard de la jeune Poufsouffle glisse sur eux ; ils ont l’air tous occupé. Et puis, même si elle a le contact humain facile, ça ne veut pas dire qu’elle n’a aucune gêne.

_Je crois que de la cabane d’Hagrid, il faut que je me dirige… Ah voilà ! Ça doit être là_, pense-t-elle lorsqu’elle aperçoit la grande tour.

Sa marche prend un rythme plus dynamique, jusqu’à se transformer en petite foulée le temps d’arriver à la volière.

Michelle pousse la large et lourde porte en bois humide. Aussitôt fait que des centaines de pairs d’yeux se dirigent vers elle, la dévisageant avec méfiance.

La jeune fille manque de peu de marcher dans un tas de fiente, dissimulé dans la pénombre. L’endroit est assez insalubre et c’est avec une petite moue dégoûtée que Michelle empoigne l’échelle pour arriver au niveau des oiseaux.

L’espace est bien plus accueillant. De nombreux perchoirs sont disposés ci et là et des nichoirs sont entreposés en hauteur, de sorte que Michelle ne peut les atteindre. Une très grande fenêtre, ouverte, laisse engouffrée le vent. La vue est cependant superbe, doit reconnaître la première année. La forêt Interdite se prolonge à perte de vue; au plus près, elle voit la maisonnée du professeur qui semble pouvoir tenir dans sa main d’ici. Quant au lac, il affiche une couleur vert d’eau tirant sur le gris, reflétant le ciel monotone les surplombant.

Michelle finit par quitter la fenêtre. Elle ne doit pas oublier pourquoi elle est là !

… Même si elle se rend compte maintenant qu’elle n’a strictement aucune idée de comment emprunter un hibou - ou une chouette. Quelle est vraiment la différence d’ailleurs ?

Elle tourne un peu en rond, cherchant à approcher les oiseaux de proie. Malheureusement pour elle, eux ne semblent pas souhaiter sa présence. Quand ils ne la fuient pas, ils ouvrent le bec en lui poussant un cri perçant.

\- Oh ça va ! s’exclame Michelle à l’un d’entre eux.  
  
À force de chercher, elle finit par apercevoir un oiseau nocturne, à l’apparence placide, qui possède une bague autour d’une de ses serres. Elle s’avance vers lui, doucement, espérant ne pas l’effrayer. La jeune fille parvient à sa hauteur. Elle lit sur la bague :

> « _10 Noises par lettre, 50 par paquet. »_

_Bingo !_

C’est ce qu’elle pense jusqu’à ce qu’elle se rende compte… qu’elle a oublié la monnaie. Michelle se pince les lèvres de frustration ; elle n’a vraiment pas du tout envie de faire demi-tour ! Raaah pourquoi ça n’arrive qu’à elle ?!

\- Euh… Bonjour petit hibou ? Tu veux bien prendre ma lettre s’il te plait ? implore-t-elle d’un ton mielleux.  
  
L’animal la regarde, avant de tourner sa tête derrière son dos, comme savent si bien faire leur espèce.

\- Regarde elle est là, insiste-t-elle en lui montrant le bout de parchemin plié.

Mais le rapace ne semble pas (vouloir) l’écouter. Michelle commence à perdre patience lorsqu’elle entend :

-Tu sais, il t’ignorera tant que tu ne l’auras pas payé.

Elle sursaute avant de se retourner brutalement.

Elle fait aussitôt face à un très grand garçon. La première chose qu’elle remarque de lui est sa très longue écharpe bicolore jaune et noir; il est donc dans la même maison que Michelle. Ensuite ses yeux remontent sur son visage - assez pâle, un regard bleu profond...

_C’est le garçon de chez Ollivander !_

Michelle est tellement stupéfaite de le voir ici qu’elle en perd la parole ; elle reste là, les bras ballants, bouche entrouverte de surprise.

L’autre demeure silencieux. Un léger sourire retrousse ses lèvres alors qu’il continue de la fixer de manière presque intrusive.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, non ? lance-t-il enfin.

La jeune fille hoche la tête en soufflant un « oui » timide. Le gigantesque Poufsouffle lui tend alors une main amicale :

\- Je m’appelle Ivan.

Michelle contemple cette main avec hésitation avant de finalement la lui serrer.

\- Michelle, dit-elle d’une voix forte.

Le sourire de son interlocuteur s’est fait un peu plus grand.

\- Je sais. Je t’ai tout de suite reconnu le jour de la rentrée. Ce doit être le destin qui nous a réuni.

Quelle drôle de façon de dire les choses !

\- Euh, tu es en première année ? demande-t-elle naïvement.

_Il doit plutôt être en cinquième voire septième année, enfin ! Tu as vu sa taille ?_ rouspète une petite voix dans sa tête.

L’autre a un petit gloussement.

\- Ufu, non. Je suis en deuxième année.  
\- ...Ah d’accord, est tout ce que Michelle trouve à répondre.

Ivan n’en parait que plus amusé. Son regard s’est éclairci de manière significative.

Mais en attendant, ça ne règle pas le problème de Michelle !

\- Pfff, il n’y a pas un autre moyen ? Je ne peux pas le payer plus tard ? insiste-t-elle en se retournant vers le rapace qui se lisse les plumes.  
\- J’ai bien peur que non.  
\- Warfffff... soupire la Poufsouffle de désespoir.

C’est surement la pire journée de sa vie ! Quelle poisse, mais quelle poisse ! Faire un aller-retour pour rien ! Les cieux s’abattent sur elle; elle qui n’a jamais rien fait de tord à personne ! Elle en pleure presque... !

\- Je peux le payer si tu veux.

Les yeux de Michelle s’écarquillent de surprise.

\- Vraiment ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

L’espoir transpire dans ses paroles. Son interlocuteur fait un signe négatif de la tête, toujours avec un léger sourire.

\- Si je te le propose, c’est que ce n’est pas le cas.

Et sur ces paroles, il sort un peu de monnaie de sa poche qu’il tend vers la chouette - il sait que s’en est une car l’oiseau n’a pas d’aigrettes.

L’animal nocturne attrape aussitôt les pièces, s’envole les déposer dans l’un des nids en hauteur avant de redescendre vers eux. Son regard est vif ; en attente de quelque chose.

\- Tu sais comment faire ? lui demande le grand blond en se tournant vers elle.  
\- Euh... Je n’ai juste qu’à lui donner non ?  
\- Pas tout à fait. Il faut que tu le fixes quand tu lui présentes la lettre, en indiquant la personne à laquelle est est adressée.

Il lui laisse la place devant la chouette brune. Michelle s’avance, tend timidement le bout de parchemin et dit:

\- Océane Laroche.

Aussitôt, le bec de l’oiseau se referme dessus ; la chouette saute par la fenêtre pour se jeter dans l’horizon. La jeune fille la regarde s’éloigner avant de se retourner vers son « sauveur ».

\- Merci beaucoup ! Je t’en dois une, je te rembourserai quand -  
\- Pas besoin.

Michelle le regarde, perplexe.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

Elle ne peut s’empêcher d’être interpellée par cet acte de générosité. Ils ne se connaissent pas. Pourquoi se montrer aussi... gentil ?

\- Certain.  
\- Bon... Ok...

Silence. Ils continuent de se faire face à face.

\- Et, tu es venu ici pour envoyer une lettre aussi ? tente la plus jeune.

L’autre cligne des yeux, semblant sortir d’une transe.

\- Non, je suis venu nourrir mon hibou.

Sur ces dires, son interlocuteur sort un sachet transparent contenant ce qui parait être un mélange de graines.

Sans ajouter un mot, il en attrape une partie dans sa main.

\- Dvou ? appelle le Poufsouffle.

Il adresse quelques mots de plus que la jeune fille ne comprend pas.

Un gigantesque hibou au plumage brun foncé sort d’un nid pour se poser sur l’un des perchoirs.   
Ivan s’en approche, sans crainte malgré la taille imposante de l’animal aux yeux jaunes.

\- Wow, il est énorme ! lance Michelle franchement admirative.   
\- C’est un grand duc. Les femelles sont encore plus grandes, énonce placidement son camarade.

Le titanesque animal, quant à lui, picore avec avidité les graines présentées par son propriétaire.Une fois qu’il en a terminé, il retourne sans un remerciement dans sa cachette.

\- Bon... commence Michelle, Je vais y aller.   
\- Attends.

La jeune fille l’interroge du regard.

\- Est-ce que... Puisque tu me dois quelque chose... Tu pourrais manger avec moi ce midi ?

Son questionnement muet se transforme en surprise. Si elle se faisait des films, elle penserait qu’Ivan est sous son charme.

Elle le contemple un instant. Le Poufsouffle tripote son écharpe d’une façon nerveuse; son sourire s’est effacé pour laisser place à une mimique anxieuse. Même si elle ne peut s’empêcher de trouver sa requête étrange, elle ne parvient pas à déceler de la malveillance dans son attitude.   
De ce fait:

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ! Ça ne te dérange pas si une de mes amies se joint à nous ?  
\- Au contraire ! s’exclame celui-ci avec soulagement, On se retrouve à midi alors ?   
\- Ça marche ! sourit-elle franchement en réponse.

Ils sortent de la tour avant de se séparer vers la maison du professeur - Ivan se doit apparement de le saluer.

Michelle retourne dans sa chambre. Aussi étrange qu’ait été cette « retrouvaille », elle la mise singulièrement de bonne humeur.

Elle a hâte de raconter tout ça à ses camarades de chambre !

* * *

Un sourire narquois s’est dessiné sur le visage de Mei.

\- Quel succès ! Dès le premier jour, tu te trouves un petit ami, qu’est-ce que ça sera dans deux ans ? Le mariage ?  
\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, rétorque sa camarade non sans avoir un rictus.

L’idée est tout de même flatteuse. Pour autant, Michelle trouve que ce serait trop étrange de sortir avec quelqu’un qu’elle ne connait pas, ni même comment le « coup de foudre » puisse exister. C’est trop... « Fantastique » pour être vrai. Même si, elle doit le reconnaître, la pensée d’une telle chose est assez attrayante.

Emma n’est toujours pas revenue de sa visite chez son frère - probablement qu’elles ne la verront pas de la journée. Mei était apparement partie chercher les différents clubs pour s’y inscrire - tout particulièrement au club de danse. Michelle pense qu’elle le fera aussi ; puisqu’il ne semble pas y avoir de natation, autant prendre quelque chose qu’elle aime et connait depuis longtemps.

Le boursouflet rose fuchsia couine bruyamment en sautant sur le lit parfaitement fait de Mei, arrachant des remontrances à la jeune fille. Quant à Michelle, elle se décide enfin à ranger les affaires de sa valise dans son armoire.

Elle attrape ses vêtements en vrac qu’elle met dans un espace, puis ses livres dans un autre avant d'entreposer son chaudron au dessus de ceux-ci. Elle dépose soigneusement le coffret de sa baguette sur son bureau ainsi que ses autres affaires scolaires - parchemins, stylos, etc.

Mei la dévisage d’un drôle d’air alors qu'elle s’attaque à son lit. Michelle n’a jamais pris le temps de le faire chez elle, et, maintenant, elle le regrette un peu.

\- Tu t’en sors ? lance Mei non sans perplexité.   
\- Oui-oui ! Ne t’en fais pas ! répond sa camarade alors en plein combat contre ses draps.

La moue de la fille aux barrettes de fleurs se fait de plus en plus suspicieuse alors que Michelle se jette sur son lit pour attacher - en vain - le drap en haut du sommier. Le lit ne ressemble à pas grand chose, complètement en désordre à la manière de l’armoire sans dessus-dessous de la jeune sorcière. Pour autant, celle-ci contemple d’un air satisfait son travail.

Mei ne peut s’empêcher de se faire la réflexion que les moldus se donnent vraiment du mal pour rien.

* * *

Retrouver Ivan n’a pas été bien difficile. Déjà par sa grande taille mais également parce l’absence de personne autour de lui. Michelle pense simplement qu’il a réservé l’espace volontairement.

Les deux filles s’assoient en face de lui.

\- Salut ! s’exclame la jeune fille à couettes en s’installant en face du deuxième année.

Mei lui adresse un sourire et prend place à côté de sa camarade. Ivan s’est redressé tout en les saluant à son tour. Son regard s’est planté sur l’amie de Michelle.

\- Tu es…  
\- Mei. Mei Wang, se présente-t-elle assez formellement.  
\- … La petite sœur de Yao ?  
  
Les joues de la jeune fille se gonflent d’agacement avant de pousser un long soupir.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu m’espionnes à son compte ?  
\- Oh non, pas du tout. Il parle beaucoup de toi, répond posément son interlocuteur.  
\- En mal, je suppose, enchaîne Mei en roulant les yeux.  
\- Pas que.  
  
La Poufsouffle le dévisage d’un air mi-vexée mi-interpelée. Michelle tente de désamorcer la situation avant qu’elle ne s’envenime :

\- Au fait, tu connais Hagrid depuis longtemps ? Je veux dire, vous semblez proches de ce que j’ai compris…

La tête d’Ivan s’est légèrement tourner vers elle.  
  
\- Je le connais depuis l’année dernière.  
  
Et c’est tout ce qu’il dit.  
  
\- Oh… D’accord, c’est cool ! Les autres professeurs sont aussi sympas ?  
\- J’aime bien Mr. Londubat.  
\- C’est le professeur de… ?  
\- Botanique, répond son aîné.  
  
Mei s’est totalement désintéressée de la conversation, picorant les grains de maïs de son assiette d’un geste mou de la fourchette.  
  
\- Eh bien, j’ai hâte de le rencontrer alors ! Et, qu’est-ce que tu penses des cours de Vol ? Je dois admettre que ça m’intimide un peu…  
  
Quelque chose a subitement changé - son regard, sa posture, Michelle ne saurait dire. Mais c’est indéniable qu’il paraît subitement plus intéressé.  
  
\- C’est difficile au début. Mais une fois que tu maîtrises… C’est juste indescriptible comme sensation. C’est un mélange de puissance, de liberté, d’assurance…  
  
Mei a légèrement relevé son regard, mais n’a pas quitté sa mine boudeuse pour autant.  
  
\- Je vais m’inscrire au club de Quidditch principalement pour ça.  
\- Trop bien ! J’espère que tu seras pris.  
\- Merci, souffle-t-il doucement.  
\- Et toi Mei, tu en as déjà fait chez toi ? tente Michelle en se retournant vers l’interpellée.  
  
La fille aux cheveux bruns foncés a une expression surprise, avant de reprendre une mimique neutre.  
  
\- Oui, un peu avec mon frère. Je… (elle fait une pause) Je rejoins ce que dit Ivan. C’est très difficile au début, mais ça vaut le coup.  
  
Le repas se poursuit un peu plus tranquillement. Cependant, Michelle n’est pas dupe des regards interloqués que leur jettent des membres de leur table, voire des tables voisines. Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement, sans pour autant communiquer avec ses voisins son observation. Quoi ? Elle s’est tachée son uniforme ? Non, pourtant…  
  
La jeune Poufsouffle décide d’ignorer ses coups d’œil indiscrets. Elle est juste contente de pourvoir partager un bon repas avec des élèves sympathiques (bien que bizarres) et rien ne pourrait la déconcentrer de ce plaisir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnages du canon: Russie (Ivan)
> 
> OCs: Marilyn (préfète) 


	7. Vie Scolaire Sorcière 1/2

Michelle vient d'inscrire sa date d'anniversaire sur le calendrier enchanté. Apparemment, ceux qui passent devant ont aussitôt l'idée de la date et la personne concernée une semaine puis la vieille.

_Bouarf, je suis née au mois de juin alors je doute que ce soit bien utile… Enfin bon !_

Elle s'apprête à chercher le club de danse lorsque deux garçons lui barrent le passage.

\- Oh, salut ! lance-t-elle gaiement à Carlos et Matthew.

Ses deux interlocuteurs ont une mine étrangement concernée.

\- … Il y a un problème ?  
\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demande le brun.

Michelle les dévisage tour à tour avec des grands yeux. Leur inquiétude l'effraie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'irait pas ?  
\- Tu… Tu as mangé avec Ivan, murmure Matthew.  
\- Oui. Et ? Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de recommandable ?

Les deux amis se sont regardés entre eux avec un air embarrassé.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment le problème… commence Carlos.  
\- Disons… Qu'il est… poursuit son compagnon avant de finir en même temps :  
\- Spécial.

_Ouais, enfin comme tout le monde ici_, ne peut s'empêcher de penser la jeune fille.

\- Je l'avais remarqué.  
\- Pas trop traumatisée ? insiste celui aux dreadlock.  
\- … Non ?

Ils lui annoncent ça comme si Ivan l'avait torturé ou qu'il était un ancien forçat.

\- Bon, tant mieux alors, soupire le blond avec soulagement.  
\- Il a une si mauvaise réputation ?

Carlos prend une profonde inspiration tandis que Matthew s'est recroquevillé.

\- Comment expliquer ?  
\- Il a des tendances un peu violente, il est lunatique, il s'est assis sur moi et n'a pas remarqué que j'étais là avant la fin du cours, il est collant et il sourit tout le temps même quand la situation ne s'y prête pas, liste le blond avec un débit étonnamment rapide.  
\- … Ouais. C'est assez bien résumé.

La brun hésite un peu avant d'ajouter :

\- Je pense pas que ce soit un mauvais gars, mais question sociale, il est assez à la ramasse. C'est juste une théorie de ma part, mais il est possible que sa famille et lui aient subi l'attaque de Mangemorts et que ça lui ait laissé des traces.  
\- Son père n'est pas le Général Winter ? intervient le blond.  
\- Ça, c'est les rumeurs qui le disent - il n'aime pas beaucoup parler de ses parents de ce que j'ai pu remarquer.

Michelle tente tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation, mais finit par céder:

\- Les gars, je vais passer pour une idiote mais j'ai aucune idée de qui vous parler.

Les deux sorciers lui jettent un regard étonné.

\- Je suis une née-moldue ! Je comprends rien à vos histoires de guerre, de nécromagetruc et d'hiver ! renchérit-elle.  
\- Ah. Désolés, je vais essayer de résumé ça, s'excuse le brun.

Ils s'assoient autour d'une table libre - apparemment, cela promet d'être long.

Le monde sorcier a subi le siècle dernier pas moins de trois guerres majeures. La première a été celle de Gindelwald; important de le mentionner puisque sa doctrine sera reprise par Voldemort par la suite.

Son idée était de réduire en esclavage les moldus et d'imposer la suprématie du lignage ; une idéologie très répandue dans la société sorcière. Seules les personnes issues de lignée de sorciers pure et brute auraient le droit d'utiliser la magie. Les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlés seraient relégués à des taches inférieures, si tout de bonnement pas éliminés. Quant aux Cracmols - les enfants issus de deux parents magiques mais n'ayant pas de don - ils étaient tout bonnement considérés comme des tares.

Gindelwald fut arrêté et emprisonné à Azkaban à perpétuité pour ses meurtres et son idéologie qui ont eu de grandes répercussions sur la société moldues même. Cependant, sa vision du monde a continué à fasciner certains sorciers - dont Voldemort.

Il a été vaincu par deux fois par Harry Potter, la première lorsqu'il était enfant, la seconde lors de la bataille de Poudlard en 1998.

\- Cela ne fait que…  
\- Cinq ans, oui, répond Carlos à sa remarque.

Elle comprend mieux à présent pourquoi est-ce que ses camarades s'étaient réjouis de la naissance de James : c'est l'enfant du héros. Evidemment que cela mérite une célébration.

\- C'est tout de même bizarre que je n'en ai - enfin, que les moldus ne se soient aperçus de rien…  
\- N'en sois pas si sûre. Pas mal de faits divers ont été déformés pour éviter que cela ne crèvent les yeux, affirme le brun.

Matthew a regardé timidement ses pieds. Carlos reprend :

\- Quant au Général Winter…

On ne sait pas grand chose de lui, si ce n'est qu'il était citoyen de l'URSS. C'était un grand chasseur de Mangemorts, un solitaire qui n'a jamais fait alliance avec l'Ordre du Phoenix - la principale organisation de résistance contre les premiers. Son nom viendrait du fait qu'il maîtrisait les sortilèges concernant la glace comme personne.

\- D'une manière un peu moins glorieuse, il a aussi la réputation d'avoir tuer pas mal de Mangemorts de manière assez cruelle.  
\- Il aimait geler le corps de ses cibles avant de les exploser à coup de _Confringo_, précise Matthew d'un ton livide.  
\- … Ouais, c'est l'idée. Non pas qu'ils ne le méritaient pas, mais…

Michelle déglutit. On lui avait promis un monde merveilleux et fascinant, mais ce n'est que la face « pile » de la pièce. Le côté face est bien plus sombre.

\- Mais bon, ce ne sont que des rumeurs, concernant Ivan. Le général Winter a complètement disparu de la circulation après la chute de Voldemort ; peut-être même qu'il est mort.

Les trois Poufsouffles restent un long moment silencieux. L'atmosphère est terriblement pesante.

\- Au moins… c'est derrière nous tout ça, murmure le Poufsouffle à lunettes.  
\- Ouais, c'est clair ! sourit Carlos afin de (s')encourager de sortir de la torpeur.

Michelle acquiesce, rassurée.

Tout de même, trois guerres... Ce n'est pas rien. Pourtant, hormis les mines sombres des élèves lorsqu'on la mentionne, rien ne trahit l'ambiance post-guerre. On aurait pu attendre des dégradations ou au moins des cicatrices sur les bâtiments - mais non. Michelle en déduit que soit les sorciers sont très riches, soit les sorciers maçons sont très doués (ce genre de métier doit sûrement exister non ?).

C'est sur cette note un peu déconcertante que les trois élèves de Poufsouffle se séparent.

* * *

Les trois cohabitantes de chambre se retrouvent de nouveau lors du repas. Michelle cherche brièvement des yeux Ivan : il est installé à la table des Serpentards, entouré de sa grande sœur (enfin, elle suppose) et un autre fille qui se colle à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

C'est donc sereinement que la jeune fille s'installe avec ses deux amies. Emma les a enfin rejointe, ayant eu visiblement sa cure de famille.

\- Tu t'es inscrite à un club ? interroge abruptement la sorcière aux nœuds rouges.  
\- Hmm, non, pas pour le moment… Je réfléchis encore à ce que je vais faire.  
\- Tu devrais venir avec nous au club de danse ! propose aussitôt Mei, Ce sera plus amusant si on fait ça toutes les trois !  
\- Hmm, désolée, mais ça ne me tente pas vraiment.  
\- Oooh allez ! insiste-t-elle.

Mais Emma secoue gentiment la tête pour confirmer qu'elle ne les rejoindra pas. Michelle est assez déçue, mais surement pas autant que sa camarade qui se met un peu à bouder.

\- Bon, comme tu veux, bougonne celle-ci entre ses dents.  
\- Hey, on sera quand même en cours ensemble ! On passera du temps ensemble, promis.

L'expression de Mei s'adoucit, avant de rapidement retrouver le sourire.

Michelle se perd un peu dans ses pensés tandis que les deux filles discutent de leur journée. Demain, elles auront la photo de classe avec leur promotion et par maison. La née-moldue ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'est presque étonnant qu'ils connaissent la photographie - jusqu'à présent, elle n'a vu que des tableaux. Tableaux animés, qui plus est. Quelque part, c'est comme si le peintre avait réussi à si bien capturer son modèle qu'une partie de sa personnalité se prolonge dans l'œuvre. C'est assez impressionnant. Est-ce que certaines personnes en deuil se réfugies auprès de ces tableaux… ? Est-ce qu'il existe d'ailleurs des psychologues sorciers ? Surement, étant donné qu'il y a des médecins…

Ses pensés dérivent sur sa mère. A-t-elle bien reçue sa lettre ? Comment va-t-elle faire pour lui répondre ? Elle ne possède pas de monnaie sorcière, est-ce que le messager l'acceptera quand même ?

La mine sombre, Michelle s'abandonne au sommeil.

* * *

Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire de ce dimanche. Les photos ont été faite le matin, avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Un certain Serdaigle a manqué à l'appel, a été cherché partout avant qu'on ne le retrouve au fond de son lit. Même Michelle qui est arrivée (comme à son habitude) un peu en retard n'en revient pas qu'on puisse oublier un rendez-vous à ce point. Il y a eu un peu d'agitation, bien sûr, mais une fois le calme installé, le photographe a pu se mettre à l'œuvre.

Michelle n'est pas vraiment étonnée de voir que l'appareil ressemble davantage à une version modifiée de ses premiers modèle qu'à ceux moldus. L'appareil photo est placé sur un trépied, son zoom est en accordéon et le professionnel doit se dissimuler de leur regard derrière un léger drap noir.

Le flash n'en reste pas moins éblouissant. Michelle est certaine qu'elle doit avoir une drôle de tête dessus.

La jeune fille passe le reste de sa journée avec Kasem et ses amis, histoires de les connaître un peu plus. Elle a l'occasion de voir Lien s'entraîner au Quidditch avec son équipe.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quand les auditions pour notre équipe aura lieu ? interroge Michelle aux garçons à lunettes.  
\- Elles commencent la semaine prochaine - mercredi si je ne me trompe pas.  
\- Je vois…

Lien vole en direction d'une minuscule balle dorée ailée. La jeune fille à couettes peine à la voir tellement sa cible est vive et minuscule.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas d'affronter ta petite-amie ?  
\- Ahaha, non. Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Surtout que nous n'occupons pas le même poste. Si j'avais été batteur, ça aurait beaucoup plus difficile… reconnait cependant Kasem.

Michelle hoche la tête. C'est sûr que de devoir frapper sa petite-amie, même dans le cadre d'un jeu et indirectement, ça reste limite.

\- Radjat m'a d'ailleurs dit que tu t'étais jointe au club de danse.

Lien manque de se rentrer dans les gradins mais réussit à se rattraper de justesse. Michelle grimace avant de répondre plus posément à son interlocuteur :

\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Oh, pour rien. Il est toujours très content que des nouveaux membres s'ajoutent à son club, il n'a pas arrêté de nous en parler.  
\- Ahah ! Tant mieux si ça lui fait plaisir ! J'ai hâte de commencer.  
\- Les retours ont toujours été positifs, je pense que ça devrait te plaire.

Sa cadette lui sourit en réponse.

* * *

Leur premier cours est celui de Sortilèges. Michelle est assez surprise de rencontrer son professeur : c'est un homme assez petit, âgé, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir un certain dynamisme.

Flitwick de son nom s'introduit auprès d'eux et présente sa matière. Emma souffle à l'oreille de Michelle :

\- C'est un demi-gobelin.  
\- Oh, d'accord.

L'image des banquiers lui revient aussitôt. Ils avaient l'air si peu aimables que Michelle a du mal à les voir autrement, mais surement qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça.

Et puis, sans savoir pourquoi, ça la dérange que son amie le réfère comme « demi » quelque chose. Il ne serait pas plus propre de dire qu'il est métissé ?

Le cours finit par véritablement commencer. Leur premier exercice est de réaliser un _Wingardium Leviosa_, un sort de lévitation.

-N'oubliez pas que la prononciation est très importante, prévient leur professeur, un mot de travers et la formule peut-être considérablement modifiée !

La classe se transforme rapidement en chorale de « _Wingardium Leviosa_ », sans grand succès apparent. Mei se précipite trop dans son mouvement et le seul déplacement que fait la plume est dû à ses grands coups de manche; Emma arrive à faire sauter sa plume, sans parvenir à la faire décoller au dessus de sa tête. Quant à la dernière du groupe, après un long moment d'immobilité, sa cible finit enfin par bouger... de manière parfaitement parallèle à la table. Elle dépasse sa table pour aller sur celle de ses voisins, bouscule les autres plumes, flotte dans le vide sans dépasser la hauteur des tables...

Michelle est effarée et terrifiée : elle ne parvient pas du tout à maîtriser la direction de sa plume !

\- Donnez un coup pour la relever ! Allez-y ! encourage le professeur.

Michelle s'exécute prestement et maladroitement. La plume s'envole comme un ballon de baudruche entrain de se dégonfler. Elle retombe mollement vers le sol jusqu'à ce que Flitwick la réceptionne grâce au même sortilège, mais parfaitement maîtriser.

\- Pas mal du tout pour une première fois ! salue l'enseignant, C'est très encourageant, continuez à vous entraîner de cette façon mademoiselle... ?  
\- Laroche, dit rapidement l'interpellée les joues brûlantes.  
\- C'est entendu, sourit le professeur derrière sa moustache.

Sa plume atterrit devant elle délicatement.

\- Bien joué, susurre Emma.

Mei, quant à elle, continue sa litanie de_ Wingardium Leviosa_.

Le professeur passe tour à tour entre les tables. Tout le monde ne parvient pas à faire décoller sa plume mais celle de Michelle parvient à des résultats assez corrects. Cependant, la jeune fille ne parvient pas à faire quelque chose d'aussi impressionnant que la première fois et elle n'est pas dispensée de devoir. Ses camarades sont plus chanceuses. Le professeur a évalué qu'elles maitrisent suffisamment le sortilège. Elles n'auront qu'à garder ce capte jusqu'au jour de l'évaluation.

Un peu dépitée, Michelle quitte la salle de classe pour se retrouver avec son groupe de Vol. Ses camarades vont quant à elles en cours de potion.

Les Serpentards sont déjà sur le terrain, accompagnée de madame Pan. Cette dernière se montre indifférente à Michelle, ce qui la blesse un peu. Une série de balais sont posés à terre, parfaitement aligné les uns à côté des autres.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Madame Pan, professeure de Vol sur Balais. Pour commencer, est-ce que certains ou certaines d'entre vous sont déjà familier avec cette pratique ?

Quelques mains se lèvent, surtout parmi les Serpentards.

\- Pas mal ! Mais on va voir ce que ça donne avec les vieux balais de l'école : ce sont des grands têtus !

Leur professeure leur demande de se mettre à côté d'un balais, le bas se devant d'être derrière eux.

\- Ouvrez les mains et ordonnez à votre balais de se mettre debout. Allez-y !

De manière similaire au cours de Sortilège, les premières années se mettent à crier à qui mieux-mieux « debout ! » à l'ustensile de nettoyage. Le voisin de droite de Michelle est particulièrement vocal :

\- Debout ! DEBOUT ! Tu vas te lever bordel de merde ?! hurle le garçon brun à l'objet au sol.  
\- Jones, ce n'est pas la peine de jurer comme un Chartier ! dispute sans plus d'effusion leur professeure.

Michelle prend une mimique perplexe face à tant de véhémence et le manque de réaction de leur enseignante. Evidemment, cette faible remontrance a peu d'effet sur le Poufsouffle qui continue d'insulter son balais avec d'autant plus de créativité et d'intensité.

\- Debout.

Le ton est froid, implacable et déterminé. La voisine de Michelle se retrouve aussitôt avec son balai dans la main, comme aimanté à celle-ci. La Serpentarde se retourne vers la Poufsouffle, ayant surement remarquée qu'elle la dévisage. Michelle n'est pas bien sûre, mais elle ressemble à la jeune fille qui colle Ivan à l'heure des repas.

On ne peut le nier : la Serpentarde est très belle. Ses traits sont fins, sa peau sans défaut, ses cheveux, d'un blond délavé, dénués de nœuds. En revanche, ses yeux sont d'une froideur polaire et pas une trace amicale n'est détectable dans son expression altière.  
Michelle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ce genre de poupées en porcelaine magnifiques utilisées dans les films d'horreur : c'est exactement ce qui se dégage de sa camarade.

\- Bravo Arlovskaya ! Dix points pour le groupe d'Argent pour avoir réussi à lever son balai en premier.

Pendant ce temps, Jones continue de vociférer sur son balai, avant que celui-ci ne se relève brusquement pour se rentrer dans son œil. Des rires moqueurs éclatent. Michelle tend un regard soucieux à son voisin qui se tient le visage. Le garçon brun devient rouge de colère et de douleur. La professeure s'approche de lui, visiblement inquiète.

\- Fait voir ton œil.

Le garçon résiste un peu avant de céder à sa demande. Elle inspecte son œil, lui ordonne de ne pas bouger alors qu'elle pointe celui-ci de sa baguette. Un petit jet d'eau éclabousse l'iris foncé de Jones qui grimace de surprise.

\- C'est pas bien grave, mais arrête de faire l'idiot, ok ?  
\- Ou-Ouais…  
\- Et vous, dit brusquement Pan en se retournant vers les autres élèves, vous ne devriez pas rire. De quoi auriez-vous l'air s'il s'était vraiment fait mal ? Montrez un peu plus de compassion plutôt que de vous comportez comme des gnomes !

Les élèves en question ont baissé les yeux, ou font les indifférent pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Le groupe a continué à appeler leur balai jusqu'à ce que tout le monde les ait en main.

\- Cette première étape est importante. Maîtriser son balai n'est qu'une question de volonté et d'assurance. Pouvoir l'appeler est un bon moyen de voir si vous possédez ces qualités.

Le balai de la professeure a volé dans sa main sans qu'elle n'ait à prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Et maintenant, passons à la pratique !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparition de Molossia (Maverick Jones) et Biélorussie (Natalya Arlovskaya)


End file.
